Lost love
by LexieBelikova
Summary: He left her broken and destroyed, with only two things to live for. Her beautiful miracle and her best friend. But what will she do when he comes back? And what will she do when both lives are threatened?
1. Chapter 1

I did it for you. Always for you. You'll always be in my heart Roza...

These thoughts swirled around in my mind, never ceasing to torment me, whether I was awake or asleep I just couldn't get him off my mind or out of my heart, no matter how hard I would try. He didn't deserve it, he left me! He left me when I needed him most.

"mummy, mummy! Look at meeeee!"

I was bought out of my internal torment by the happy squeals of the most important person in my world. My gorgeous little girl, her shoulder length light brown hair waving around as she swung by her tiny legs on the monkey bars. Her grin, which reminded me so much of him, was wide on her cute little face and her dazzling brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"wow baby! Look at you." I laughed, clapping my hands for her.

She jumped down and sprinted over to the mini climbing wall. It never ceased to amaze me how much energy my little girl had, at 3 years old she was a little bundle of terror, always getting into some sort of trouble when my back was turned. She was definitly a little Hathaway... I sighed, every time I thought i was ok something else would remind me of what my life should be like right now. Or at least what I would have loved for it to be like. She should have a different last name, his last name. But 3 years ago he ruined it, he chose wrong. It bought tears to my eyes every time I thought of it.

*flashback 3years ago*

_Im so Late! I can't believe I overslept again! I'm going to have to invest in an alarm clock that doesn't have a snooze button and that I can glue to my desk, I've had too many thrown against the wall._

_Although I knew it was more due to my lack of sleep after what I learned last night. It had taken me hours to get to sleep. I'd received the call from the doctor last night with my test results, After being sick for the last week and a half I'd had enough and decided to go see her. What she had told me was shocking but I was so happy. Scared to death, but so sooo happy. I couldn't wait to tell dimitri, he would be thrilled, I knew he always wanted kids and I was ecstatic that i could give that to him, I just hoped he would believe me even though I had no idea how we had managed to conceive, both being dhampirs and all, but he was my first and only so I knew without a doubt that this child was his._

_I reached the gym doors just as someone pushed out through them, I was going too fast and before I could stop myself I crashed full force into a hard chest. The intoxicating smell of His aftershave hit me straight away._

_"I'm soooooo sorry!" I panted "I'll never be late again, I swear!" I stood with my hands on my thighs, trying to catch my breathe. I looked up to see him just watching me, there was a hint of something in his beautiful brown eyes... Was it Pain? Sadness? Then it was gone, his guardian mask slipping into place._

_"Roza...Rose, there wont be practice today." he started _

_"really?" I cut him off. I raised my eyebrows, he never cancelled our training sessions. He looked down, and let out a breath. Oh no, this would not be good, I just knew it._

_"I'm leaving. Today. I've been given a guarding position and I've accepted it." he stated._

_"what...no...why? Youre leaving? You're leaving me..." I whispered, I couldn't trust my voice. In that one sentence he managed to shatter my world, my heart felt like it broke into tiny little unfixable pieces. _

_"I'm sorry rose, it's just something I need to do." I looked into his eyes, trying to find the answers, I saw what looked like pain flash across his face. No, he was doing this to me, he was leaving me, he wasn't allowed to feel pain._

_"who are you guarding?" I asked, keeping my voice flat, I knew who he was going to say before he said it._

_"Tasha Ozera" He said._

_That was enough to break what was left of me. I closed my eyes trying to fight the tears that were welling up, but I couldn't hold it back, a sob escaped my throat. I looked up at him as the tears spilled down my cheeks, "fine. Have a nice life Guardian Belikov." I spat at him. He visibly flinched at my use of his formal name, I turned to leave when he reached out and grabbed my arm._

_"Roza, I'm sorry..." he sighed._

_I ripped my arm out of his grip and with a final glare at him, I spun around and sprinted back to my room. Slamming the door shut behind me, I crumpled onto the floor and cried, the pain was unbearable, I cried for hours on the floor._

_*end flashback*_

"lexie, come on baby time to go" I called out to my daughter, who was now swinging on the swings. She looked at me but made no move to get off.

"Alecksa Marya B Hathaway you get you're butt over here now" I said more forcefully, crossing my arms to make me look serious.

She still made no move to stop so I stalked over to her, "alright, you want to play it that way?" I grinned Evily at her putting my hands on my hips. She stopped swinging when she saw the looK on my face. She knew what was going to happen.

"mummy noooooo" she squealed, giggling as I attacked her with tickles. She was rolling around on the ground now, trying to get away from my hands. I scooped her up swiftly and headed back home.

As we approached the royal housing I checked in with lissa to see if she was home, since I was her guardian and best friend I was given an apartment close to her, and since she was queen we had to be in the royal palace. My apartment wasn't anywhere near as big as Lissa's but it was more than enough for me and lexie. It was two bedrooms and had a large living room, the kitchen was only separated by the granite island counter top.

Much to my surprise I found lissa waiting outside my door. I could tell through the bond that something was up, she was nervous and afraid? But she had her blocks up so I couldn't tell why.

"hey liss, how long have you been waiting?" I asked her as I moved to open the front door.

"not long, I pretty much just arrived" she smiled nervously as she plopped herself down on the couch. "I need to talk to you..." she said, trailing off hesitantly.

"ok... Lexie baby go play in your room, I'll call you when dinners ready" I grabbed some items to make pasta from the fridge as I spoke. lissa came over and sat at the counter as lexie sauntered off to her room.

Lissa cleared her throat uncomfortably as she looked down at her hands.

"oh spit it out already" I huffed at her, surely it couldn't be that bad?!

She looked up at me. Indesicion crossing her features untill she finally spoke. "please, please don't be mad. I had nothing to do with it, I didn't even know untill an hour ago..." she started.

Id finished putting all the ingredients together and turned to her, I raised my eyebrows at her waiting for her to carry on, but she didn't. Instead she went back to looking at her hands.

"and..." I prompted her.

"tashas here. To stay. Permanently." she blurted out.

I froze. My eyes widened. I suddenly couldn't breathe, I placed my hands flat on the counter and focused on breathing. She was here. Which meant...

So was he...


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose? Rose!?" I became aware of lissa by my side, shaking my shoulders. "Rose are you ok? I'm so sorry, if I had known I swear I would have found a way to stop her" she said. I couldn't form any coherent sentences, my mind had gone into overload. He was here. I haven't seen or heard from him in 3 years. Correction, I haven't _seen_ him in 3 years, I havent _heard_ from him in 2 years 11 months. He had sent me a single letter a month after he left. I remember it perfectly.

*flashback 2years 11months ago*

_I had locked myself in my room ever since that day. The day he left me. I couldn't bare to face everyone. I felt broken and helpless, I would cry myself to sleep every night, the pregnancy hormones definitly didn't help any. Lissa was the only person I would allow into my room, I had told her everything a couple of days after he left, she was surprised but when she thought about it, she could tell that there was something there. She would bring me food everyday and just sit with me in my room, mostly we wouldn't talk, she would just hold me on the bed as I cried. I was truly a pathetic sight these days. _

_One afternoon she came in with an odd expression on her face. She looked hesitant, I used The bond to try and figure out why, untill she handed me an envelope. I turned it over and froze. My hand started shaking, my name was written on the front...in his handwriting. I sucked in a breathe._

_"do you want me to open it first rose?" lissa asked as she delicately sat beside me on the bed._

_I shook my head at her as I slowly tore off the top of the envelope. I closed my eyes as I pulled out a single sheet of paper. I gripped the paper in both hands and eased my eyes open. I held my breathe and began to read..._

_-My dearest Roza,_

_I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from. But please at least read this right through._

_I am truly sorry, there is no excuse for what I did to you. I knew from the beginning that we could never be. Me being your mentor, as well as 7 years older than you. I should have had more self control, I let my heart rule my head and in doing so I put us both in jeopardy. I could have lost my guardianship or been put in prison, and you could have never become the guardian that you wanted to be to lissa. I couldn't risk that. I know that you will become a great, if not the greatest guardian there ever will be. _

_please believe me when I say that I do love you, I always will. I did this for you. Always for you. You'll always be in my heart Roza._

_-Dimitri-_

_*_end flashback*

I closed my eyes, I could feel my body trembling as tears slowly cascaded down my cheeks. Lissa pulled me around and embraced me in a hug, I broke down instantly and sobbed into her hair. I don't know how long we stayed like that.

"mummy? Why are you crying?" Lexie stood in front of us, looking up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes, eyes so much like his. I couldn't bare the thought that even when he ruined me, broke me into little pieces, that I still loved him. I promised myself that I would not give my heart to anyone ever again, I locked it up in the deepest part of me and threw away the key.

I knelt down infront of her and opened my arms. She ran into them, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck And burying her face in my hair, "please don't cry mummy, I love you." she whispered.

I choked back a sob as I replied "i love you too baby, forever and always." I cuddled her for a few more seconds, then put her down. She gently wiped my tears away with her tiny hands and placed a kiss on my cheek. My baby was so sweet. I smiled at her. "come on, dinners ready."

Lissa left to have dinner with Christian and her...guests... So it was just me and lexie. I decided we would eat while watching tv, a rare occurrence in my house. I wanted her to grow up with the normal family activities that I had missed out on. I was determined to make her childhood the best possible. When we were done I sent her off to get ready for bed, I tried to keep my mind occupied as I got ready as well, I didn't want to think about...that... I tucked her into bed, reading her her favourite bedtime story. "goodnight baby, sleep well" I whispered as I closed her door.

I tossed and turned for the 100th time, I sighed, finally giving up on trying to sleep I decided to get up. I threw on my track pants and a workout top, checked in on lexie who was still sleeping soundly and headed outside. As I passed the guardian at the front of the building I paused, "hey guardian alcov, I'm just heading off for a workout, I've left lexie sleeping, she should be fine but I just wanted someone to know where I was, you know, just in case" I smiled at him. Hes been a palace guardian for a long time and I trust him completely, he nodded at me and told me to have a good workout.

Thankfully when I enter the gym there was no one else inside. Just as well, I didnt really want anyone to witness my outburst. I moved over to the sound system, plugging in my iPod and putting it on shuffle. How appropriate the first song was battle scars by guy Sebastian. I cranked it up and headed to the punching bags, not bothering with gloves I began throwing punch after punch.

_The wound heals but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love_  
_You're at war with love, yeah_

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_This battle_

I lost sense of what I was doing, just going with the rhythm of the music. All of my emotions swirling around in my mind. The love I felt for him. The unbearable pain of him leaving. The anger and hate I felt became my dominant emotion, I hated him for leaving me, I hated him more for leaving lexie, even if he didn't know about her! If he had stayed then he would know her, she would have a father, I hated him for never coming back, for never getting in touch. I didn't feel any pain, i could see the blood on my raw, beaten up knuckles but I couldn't stop the punches, I also couldn't stop the tears that were starting to leak down my face. NO! I would not cry because of him! I would not! I roughly wiped them away and continued my assault on the punching bag. I was so lost in my rage that I didn't notice the arms that wound around my waist, ripping me away from the bag, I spun around instantly and before I realised what I was doing I threw my fist out but they caught it in the palm of their hand seconds before it connected with their jaw.

I looked up, and stopped dead. My breathe catching in my throat.

I would know those gorgeous brown eyes anywhere...

Dimitri...


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at him, he hasn't changed in 3 years. His hair was held back in a small ponytail, he was dressed casually in a loose black t shirt and grey track pants. I realised he was staring at me as well. His eyes trailed down my body and then back up to rest on my face.

"Roza..." he breathed

I was still angry, hearing his affectionate name for me made me lose it, "NO! You do NOT call me that, you lost that privilege 3years ago Guardian Belikov." I spat at him. Taking my fist, which was still wrapped in his palm, I spun around and stalked out of the gym throwing the doors open. I was way to heated to go home, so I headed to the track. Maybe I could run to calm myself enough to go back home. I began sprinting immediately, my anger pushing me faster and faster. I ran and ran, my mind was blank, I felt emotionally drained all of a sudden. As I slowed slightly I felt how weak my body was, my muscles becoming weak and sore. But I continued running, untill my leg gave way. My legs tripped over themselves and I crumbled to the ground in a heap. I lay on the ground with my eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Rose!" someone was shouting at me but I couldn't muster the energy to lift my head or even open my eyes to see who it was.

"Rose!?Ohh my god are you ok?"

I recognised Eddies voice as he bent down beside me, checking my Breathing and pulse. I couldn't answer him,instead I just groaned and scrunched my eyes closed tighter.

"gees Rose, you sure know how to run yourself into the ground. Literally." he chuckled, Scooping me up bridal style and carrying me away.

I rolled my head into his chest, I hated looking weak infront of people, but he was right, I had run myself down, I felt so weak I knew i could pass out any minute. "take me home" I mumbled into his shirt.

"are you sure? You look out of it, I'd feel better if you were seen by a doctor first?" he questioned me.

"no. Lexies at home, i need to be with her. Please Eddie." I whispered.

"are you ok Rose? You don't seem yourself?" Eddie questioned me.

We stood outside my front door now, I sighed, indicating for him to put me down. He released me slowly keeping his arms around me untill I proved that I could stand on my own. "im fine, I've just got... A lot...going on." I tried to give him a reassuring smile but it must have looked as fake as it was because he just Tilted his head slightly and gave me the 'I know you're lying to me' look that he was so good at. He didn't say anything as he turned to leave, "hey Eddie?" he turned back to look at me "thank you... For everything. You're a good friend, one my best." he gave me a big smile.

"same to you Rose, you know you can talk to me... About anything, right? He questioned me. I felt tears prickling the corners of my eyes at his sentiment. He strod back over to me, enveloping me in a big hug. "I'm always here for you, you're like my sister." he kissed the top of my head, I just smiled at him as he turned and left.

Walking into my house, I leaned against the closed door and let out a huff. What am I going to do. My life was going great, now it seems totally messed up. I crept to lexies room, opening it a little, I gazed at my little miracle as she slept soundly, not a care in the world. She was the most important thing in my world, I would do anything for her, I smiled as she rolled over and mumbled in her sleep... Untill I realised that she was mumbling "daddy, daddy. Why'd you go daddy..."

My baby wanted her daddy. I couldn't protect her from the pain of not having him in her life. Unless I told him...

But would he want to know? Could I risk him getting close... Just to leave her too? I would have to get past my anger at him first. I don't know if I was even ready for that.

I slumpt onto my bed kicking of my shoes, not even bothering to get under the covers, I slipped into a black dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Lexie climbing onto my bed beside me and curling herself under my outstretched arm. "good morning baby" I smiled at her.

"morning momma" she said yawning loudly. "I'm hungry, can we go to uncle chrissies for pancakes?" she asked with big pleading eyes. I couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes. I slipped quickly into Lissas head, I often did this instead of calling, it just seemed easier. She was in the kitchen with Christian who was cooking, they were alone, no sign of their guests.

"sure thing baby, go get dressed and we'll go now" I said. She launched herself off the bed and raced out of the room. I quickly threw on my favorite pair of black jeans and a form fitting purple tank top. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and put on a touch of makeup. As I walked out of my room I noticed lexie bouncing up and down in front of the front door.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm for food, everyone knew where she got it.

We showed up at Lissas and as always instead of knocking I just waltzed on in.

"uncle Chrissie!" lexie sang as she skipped into the kitchen "that smells amazing!" she said as he scooped her up into a giant hug. I leaned against the wall watching as my baby conned him into giving her some pancake batter. "nom nom nom nom" she sang out as she Licked the batter off the spoon.

_Hey rose, how are you feeling?_ Lissa asked through the bond. I just smiled at her and nodded once.

"what did you want on your pancakes Rosie?" Christian asked smirking at me. "I presume you want some too?"

"chocolate duh, and call me Rosie one more time and you'll be digging my foot out of your ass." I smiled back sweetly at him.

Lexie sat at the dining room table with her stack of chocolate and blueberry pancakes. She had only eaten one but aleady had chocolate all over her face and hands. I was just about to take my plate to the table when I heard

" ohh aren't you a cutey, what's your name sweety?"

Urgh that voice sickened me, I had to swallow the urge to be sick.

"my names Alecksa Marya B Hathaway, but everyone calls me Lexie. Who are you?" my gorgeous girl replied.

"my names Tasha, I'm Christians aunt. You said your last name is Hathaway?" the bitch questioned my daughter.

"yes. She's my daughter." I stated as i stepped into sight.

She gasped but what I wasnt prepared for was the look that flittered across the face of dimitri when he heard this. He Looked shocked and hurt? He looked like he was in pain almost, until he noticed me looking at him, then his guardian mask expertly slipped into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Tasha was the quickest to recover. I doubt it was much of a shock to her. She just smiled sweetly prancing over to me. She even had the nerve to hug me, if my baby hadn't been sitting in view then I would have smacked this bitch in the face. Though to be honest I don't even think she realises I hate her, or even why I hate her.

"oh I can't believe it, you're a mother? Wow thats crazy! How old is she?" she asked.

I froze, I didn't really want to tell her, then he would hear and he might put two and two together... I glanced at him quickly, his eyes were intent on me, waiting for the answer.

"I'm this many!" lexie stated proudly holding up 3 of her tiny chocolate covered fingers, she had a huge chocolatey grin on her face. I smiled at her, and glanced at Dimitri again, his eyes were wide, I could imagine the gears turning in his head as he counted back 3 years and realised what I was hiding from him. His gaze moved from lexie to me, his gorgeous deep brown Eyes staring into mine, I watched as his eyes closed and his lips moved down in a grimace, he'd worked it out. I just knew it.

Lissa walked into the room then, I tore my eyes away from dimitri and looked to lissa, my expression must have given something away,

_Dont worry rose, go, I'll watch lexie untill you're ready to come back. She said through the bond._ I just gave her a small nod and moved quickly out of the room. Lexie didn't even notice me leave, which Im glad of, i dont think I could be around her right now.

He knows. Dimitri knows he's her father, I just know it. I kept repeating to myself in my head. what am I going to do. Will he be mad at me, will he leave again. I guess it's better if he leaves now anyway, before she has a chance to get attached. I hadn't realised I had stopped outside my door untill I heard foot steps behind me. I turned the handle to my room, not wanting whoever that was to see me like this, and really not being in the mood to chat.

"Rose...wait" came a smooth velvet accented voice.

I stopped with my hands resting on the door knob, debating wether to rush inside and lock it behind me or stay and see what he has to say. I didn't get a chance to choose before he started talking again.

"Rose, please talk to me. I understand if you're mad at me, you have every right to be... But please just talk to me, hear me out." he pleaded with me. That's new, I've never heard him sound so vulnerable before, he was always so self controlled before. I sighed as I opened the door and signaled for him to come inside.

He sat down on the couch as I closed the door.

"would you like something to drink?" I asked him, playing the good host.

"coffee?"

I just nodded at him and moved to the kitchen to make a fresh pot. I watched from the kitchen, he stood up and moved around the room looking at all the photos on the wall and mantel. He paused at one photo, it was one of my favourites, taken at the academy right before he left. Someone had come into the gym while we were training and snapped it. He was in just his grey track pants, in his defensive pose, and I had on black tights and a blood red top, I had my leg in the air heading towards him in a round house kick, a huge smile was plastered on both of our faces. I remembered that day, it was the first time I had successfully pinned him to the mat and 'staked' him. He seemed so proud of me that day. I watched as he turned to me, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Rose..." he started, moving to sit in the bar stools at the counter infront of me.

I was about to cut him off when he continued "who is lexies father?"

I was shocked, I didn't know how to respond to that, I was so sure he knew... Maybe he was just looking for confirmation...

"why does it matter? He's not in the picture anymore, he left before I found out I was pregnant he doesn't even know he has a child." I replied shrugging my shoulders, it was the truth after all.

"rose, Im sorry. Im sorry for the way I left, and for hurting you. I still love you so so much. You have no idea what it's been like for me the last 3 years..." he said in a rush but ended in a whisper.

"i have no idea what it's been like for you!?" I yelled at him "you're the one who left me! You tore my heart out and ripped it to shreds. I was a broken mess when you left dimitri! Don't you dare tell me I don't know what its like!" I was screaming at him now, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I blinked them back, I refused to show him any weakness. He was just staring into his cup of coffee.

"you're right, I didn't mean it like that. I heard... About how you were the month after I left. Albert was so worried, she knew why I left, she had known about us, but she accepted it, she asked me, begged me to come back and talk to you, but I couldn't bare it. If I had come back then I wouldn't have been able to leave." he whispered "I knew that with time you would heal. And you would...move on." he grimaced as he said the last bit. I couldn't help it, the tears leaked down my face now.

"I didn't though, I never moved on, I never stopped loving you dimitri, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget you, I couldnt stop." I choked out.

He just looked at me, his eyes narrowed slightly. Then it hit me, the way he said moved on...

"you... You think I slept with someone else?" I asked, shocked. I wasn't thinking properly when I continued, anger took over "I've never been with anyone else dimitri, its you, it's only ever been you. Do you think so low of me that I would go jump into bed with someone else as soon as your gone? You've always had my heart, i could never and i would never give myself to anyone else that way! I told you that the night in the cabin!" I accused, a disgusted look on my face then I realised what i just said.

I watched in horror as many different emotions crossed over his face, from joy, to shock, realization, then it settled on anger.

"what are you talking about Rose?! Dont lie to can you say You've never slept with anyone else? You have a daughter in there, she looks just like you, and we both know two dhampirs can't have babies!" he growled at me, yes he growled it at me.

"I'm shadow-kissed Dimitri! I'm not like normal dhampirs!" I screamed back at him. I was getting so angry, I could feel darkness welling up inside me, screaming to get out. I curled my hands into fists. My nails digging into my palms.

He was watching me, staring intently at my face as my words sank in. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. When I felt myself relax I looked back at him. I was shocked to see him crying. He had his face in his hands and he was sobbing, his body shuddering. My mouth dropped open. That was a complete turn of events, he went from murderously angy to sobbing like a baby, all of my anger drained away with that.

"oh my god, I'm so so sorry rose! What have I done." he choked out between sobs. "how could I have been so stupid. Forgive me rose." he was begging now " please forgive me, I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"Dimitri, I know you're sorry, I can tell. It's just not that easy for me. How can I forgive you like that after what you did. How can I ever trust you not to do it again. I couldn't bare for you to do that to Lexie. It will take time for me to ever trust you again." I said To him. It was the truth, I loved him so much, but after having him tear my heart out, im not sure if I could handle it again, and now I have my baby girl to think about too.

"I want to be in her life." he whispered. "I've missed out on her first 3 years..." he trailed off. Wiping his face he stood up and walked around the counter to me. He stopped and reached for my hands. "please Roza, let me try. Let me try to make it up to you, I will never leave you again, I will never leave Lexie, I want to be part of her life. please let me try." he begged.

I closed my eyes, this would be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I breathed out slowly, looking up into his deep brown eyes I made my decision.

"if you hurt her I will make you pay." I said in my most deadly voice. Then I added "I don't want to confuse her, so we won't tell her yet. You will be a friend of mine untill I trust you enough. If you do something to hurt her, or me, and I tell you to go. Then you go. Understand." I said.

He nodded. A huge earth shattering smile suddenly lit up his face. "I have a baby girl." he breathed, his eyes shone as he said it. My heart fluttered,

"our baby girl." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rose? What happened? Does he know? What did he say? What did he do? _Lissa bombarded me with questions the minute I stepped foot in the door. I grinned widely at her and mouthed 'later'. She just nodded enthusiastically and went back to the conversation she was having with Christian.

"mommy! Where did you go?" lexie squealed as she barreled off the couch and into my waiting arms.

"I wanted to catch up with an old friend," I turned to Dimitri, smiling I added "lexie baby, this is Dimitri."

She looked up at him, her eyes going wide. "dim...dim...dimitwe..." she stuttered.

"call me dimka, Milaya" he smile. A huge grin on his face, taking her tiny hand in his larger one, he placed a small kiss on the back of it. Lexie giggled at him and tucked her face into my hair.

"hey Rose, we have a visitor arriving in a couple of minutes, do you wanna come pick them up from the airstrip with me?" Lissa questioned from the couch where she was now seated beside Christian and across from her was Tasha, watching Dimitris exchange with my daughter with curiosity.

"sure thing Liss, who is it?" I asked, my interest peaked when she put up her mental barriers so I couldn't go into her head to find out. I narrowed my eyes, she knew I hated surprises.

"no one in particular..." she trailed off, "Christian you should take your aunt and show her the training session you do with the moroi." she quickly changed the subject. Oh this was not over, I would find out one way or another.

"you train moroi?" Tasha pipped up

"yes, it was supposed to be a surprise..." Christian trailed off looking pointedly at Lissa, she shrugged looking down sheepishly. "we only have a few members right now, but they are all great fighters already, I teach them to use their magic offensively and defensively and Rosie here teaches them basic guardian skills." he waved his hand towards me. I reached out and grabbed it before he had a chance to move.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" I questioned sweetly. Twisting his wrist slowly.

"uh uh nothing... OUCH!" he stuttered

"Lissa control your bit...man." I finished quickly. I know how fast Lexie picks things up and swearing is the last thing I want her to learn.

"alright alright, settle down children, come on the plane should be here any minute now." Lissa replied getting off the couch and heading to the door.

"Dimka are you coming to check out our new room?" Tasha questioned him as we all headed out the door. She sounded like she really wanted him to go with her. Wait, new room? he was still going to live with her? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, i really didnt want to think about that. Ever.

"noooooo dimka come with meeeee." lexie squealed grabbing his large hand in her tiny one and dragging him in the direction of the airstrip. he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at Tasha. "why are you so tall? Where did you come from? Why do you talk funny?" lexie shot off question after question even before dimitri had a chance to answer one of them.

"well Milaya, I'm tall because I ate all my Veges as a kid, I come from Russia, and that's why I have an accent." he stated simply. A funny look crossed her face, she looked up at him, "my names Lexie." she said.

"I know." a single eyebrow raised.

"so why do you call me mikayla?"

He laughed outright at this, "I called you Milaya, it means sweetie in Russian." he said reaching down to scoop her up because she was having trouble keeping up with his longstrides.

"ohhhhhhh" she replied sweetly. "mummy look at me, I'm taller than everybody!" she squealed from her perch in Dimitris arms. I glanced back at her, my heart gave a tight squeeze. They looked so cute together, and she already seemed to like him, i could tell she already had him wrapped around her little pinky.

We arrived at the airstrip, a small private jet had landed minutes ago and was coming to a stop ahead of us. My curiousity was peaked, Lissa still had her blocks up but I could feel the nervous and excited feelings coming off her in waves. She was bouncing up and down next to Christian.

When the doors to the jet opened a familiar figure stepped out, grinning widely at us. I screamed and took off.

"Adrian!" I squealed, yes I rose Hathaway,squealed, i threw myself at him in a tight hug, almost knocking him over in the process.

"little dhampir, its so good to see you." he smiled, embracing me back in a vice like hug.

"I'm glad you're back, it hasn't been the same around here you know." I laughed at him. He looked over at out little welcoming commitee. Smiling at everyone, untill his eyes locked on one person, he tensed up, a scowl crossing over his face. It took me a minute to realise it was dimitri he was reacting to. "it's ok Adrian, he knows, we've come to an... Understanding. " I said simply, hoping to calm his animosity down enough for him to be civil.

He pursed his lips, but nodded once. "lexie, baby, where's my hug!?" he said in a mock gasp. She wriggled out of dimitris grasp and raced over.

"uncle Addie!" she screamed lunging into his open arms. "where have you been? I missed you." she cried into his shoulder

"shhhh baby, I'm sorry, I had some family stuff to take care of, I'm back now though and I promise I'm not going anywhere." he said looking Up at me, telling me as much as he was telling her. I just smiled slightly in response.

Adrian had been there for me after... That period in my life. He helped me so much in lexies first few years, not in a romantic way, there was no way I could let anyone else in like that, but he seemed to understand and he became my rock, my shoulder to lean on. He treated lexie like his own, gave into her every wish and command, it was actually quite funny sometimes seeing him bend to her every demand.

Lissa was the next one to embrace him, "oh Adrian its been too long." she breathed.

"Yeah man, its been way to quiet without you here to entertain us drunkboy." christian remarked, shaking Adrians hand.

He then turned to Dimitri. Giving him a hard stare, "Belikov." he stated.

"Lord Ivashkov." Dimitri replied just as hard.

_Well thats not awkward. _Lissa remarked through the bond. I laughed out loud at that. All eyes turned to me. I shrugged, winding my arm through Adrians and dragged him towards the Palace. "Come on, time to catch up on all the goss." I said, all the others followed close behind.

We all huddled in my sitting room, me in the middle of the couch, with Dimitri on my left and Adrian on my right. Lissa sat across from us on the love seat with Christians arms wrapped around her. Lexie was on the floor playing with the toy Pony that Adrian had given her the second we got inside. Adrian had just finished telling us all about his 3 month trip to Romania to visit his parents, or well his mum, his dad had been 'off on buisness' but Adrian knew that he was just avoiding him, those two had never got along.

"sooo whats been happening here while i was away?" he asked raising one eyebrow at me. I slapped his leg playfully.

"Not a lot, you know, training, keeping her majesty safe, looking after the little terror." I shrugged casually. There was no way i wanted to get into the whole Dimitri thing, not infront of everyone anyway. He didnt take the hint though, he glared at Dimitri.

"And when did you come back?" he all but spat at him.

"Lady Ozera decided to move to court, permanently. So me being her guardian followed. Ive been changed to a court appointed position now. Im not going anywhere." he subtly accused Adrian, yeah he was onto it enough to know what Adrian was getting at. Adrian just snorted at this.

"Dimka, come and see my toys!" Lexie jumped up, grabbing Dimitris hand and trying to pull him off the couch. He smiled and lifted himself up with her. My baby always seemed to know when to leave the room, even without me asking. He followed her out and into her room so she could show off her millions of toys.

"So he knows? When did you tell him?" Adrian asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"This morning actually. i wasnt planning to but things got..heated... and it slipped out." I shrugged, i didnt want to have to go into detail.

"And hes happy about it? He might leave again, you know that right?" he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

i sighed, "Adrian, hes her father, i have to give him a chance to get to know her, and for her to get to know him. Look at how she reacts to him. she absolutely adores him and shes only known him since yesturday!Shes never like that, shes usually shy around new people for days before she relaxs enough to play with them, and No she does not know that hes her father, we have agreed not to tell her yet. I told him he has to prove himself to her... and to me."

"But he hurt you. He left you alone, and pregnant! He didnt see what you were like after he was gone, he doesnt deserve another chance Rose..." he trailed off as Dimitri and Lexie wandered back into the room, she was pulling him along by his hand. He glanced at me, a small smile on his face, i knew straight away that he had heard everything. He glared at Adrian but didnt say anything.

There was a bang on the door, and before we could get up to answer it, one of Lissas royal guardians barged into the room. A smart remark about waiting for someone to answer before breaking down doors was about to come out of my lips untill he spoke,

"Your Majesty, theres been an attack, just outside the wards!"


	6. Chapter 6

I lurched out of my seat, "What do you mean an attack? Strigoi? Why are they so close? Who did they attack!?" i practically shouted at him. He looked shocked at my outburst, then turned back to Lissa.

"some guardians coming back from Missoula were ambushed. A group of 10 strigoi attacked the car." he said, pointedly speaking to Lissa.

"Are they all ok? who was in the group?"

He paused, a look of pain crossing his face. "No one was killed... but they took some people...Guardian Drizden and Guardian Castile were knocked out and taken." he forced out.

I gasped. No, no not Eddie. They couldnt take him. My legs buckled under me. I fell to my knees on the carpet. my hand covering my mouth as i tried to control myself. Dimitri was by my side in an instant. His arm snaking around my shoulders he pulled me to him and i broke down into his chest. I took a few deep breaths to compose myself. I stood up, wiping my face with the back of my hands. "Im going to get them back." I stated, walking towards the door, i stopped and glanced back, "Adrian, look after Lexie, ill be back soon." i said, a look of sheer determination on my face. I would not let anything happen to Eddie, he was like my brother.

"Rose, take a group with you, whoever you need, tell them its an order from me." Lissa said, she knew there was no point in arguing with me, she wanted Eddie back safe just as much as i did. _Please Please be safe though, come back to us safe Rose. _She added through the bond.

"Im coming too." Dimitri said striding towards me, we both looked back at our friends, and our baby who was cuddled up to Adrian, tears in her eyes, and headed out the door.

I got a group of 10 guardians together, all great fighters, i knew personally because i had challenged almost everyone on court to a sparring match at some point. I looked around the group as we met in the massive court garage, "Heres the plan, we know that these strigoi have to be somewhere close, the attack wasnt too long ago so they cant have gotten far, i want two groups. Everybody has an earpiece, if you see the strigoi inform us of your location right away. These bastards are going down." i growled.

Dimitri and I got into one van, he was driving. We had three guardians in the back with us, guardian Alcov was the only one i actually knew personally. He nodded towards me before i turned to look out the window for strigoi as we left the safety of the wards. We drove for about 10 minutes before i saw something. There was movement in the trees off to the side, i told Dimitri to stop and as i jumped out i heard a scream of pain. My body tensed, i didnt recognise the scream, was it guardian Drizden? or someone else? i bolted into the woods, with Dimitri hot on my tail. I heard Guardian Alcov murmur our position into his ear piece, alerting the other group that we had found them.  
Racing through the trees we came to a building, it was an old factory of some sort. I could feel the nausea in my stomach starting, alerting me that there was probably strigoi nearby, i crouched into a defense stance, looking around me wildely, Dimitri did the same just as a body came barreling towards me from the left side. I saw the ring of red in his eyes as i swung my fist to meet his face. It landed with a thud, knocking him back slightly but not swaying him from his attack. His arm swung around to hit the side of my head but i dodged it quickly, swinging my legs around and knocking his from under him, as he was falling to the ground i pounced on him, grabbing my stake swiftly from its holster at my side, i plunged it straight through his heart as he hit the gound.  
I was panting slightly as i stood up, i turned to see Dimitri and the other 3 guardians locked in battles of there own. It looked like they all had the upper hand so i sprinted towards the door of the building, that has to be where they are keeping them i thought to myself.

I paused at the entrance, glancing inside i could see a group of 3 strigoi surrounding a group of 4 people sitting, tied up, in the middle of the floor. I spotted Eddies bruised, beaten form instantly. He was glaring up at a brown haired male strigoi standing infront of him. The strigoi leaned down, putting his face directly infront of Eddies. He whispered something to Eddie that made his eyes go wide, he suddenly looked terrified.  
I got a fright when Dimitri suddenly appeared beside me, he put his finger to his lips and motioned to the door that was at the other side of the room. I understood immediately, the other guardians were going to storm the place, i got ready waiting for the signal through my earpiece. A whispered "NOW" sounded and i sprinted inside, going straight for the brown haired guy with Eddie. I rammed him with my shoulder, not really having the element of surprise with their strigoi speed, he was able to right himself and swung out at me, i caught his blow to my side almost knocking the wind out of me. I pushed through the pain, sending a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, giving me enough time to grip my stake in my right hand, he righted himself and took a step towards me.  
"Hathaway" he hissed at me.  
I was taken aback, he knew me? how? why? i hesitated slightly. Big mistake. He reached out grabbing me by the neck, i choked out a breathe as he lifted me off the ground bringing me closer to his face.  
I scrunched my eyes closed, i couldnt fight him, he was holding me at a distance and his hold around my neck was just tightening. I thought of my baby, all alone without me, how would she cope, would Dimitri look after her, would he keep her safe. Dimitri... i had just gotten him back in my life, just to have it end this way.  
i was broken out of my thoughts as the hand around my neck faltered and fell from me. I looked up to see Dimitri standing tall behind the strigoi, whose pale face contorted in pain and then it slumped to the ground dead. Dimitri stepped over him, enveloping me in a hug.

"Roza, are you ok?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. i only nodded in response, my throat was on fire, i couldnt have spoken even if i wanted to.  
I looked around the room, all the strigoi lay dead on the floor and the guardians were helping up the hostages. Eddie stood a few feet away from me, looking intently at the strigoi that had almost killed me. He had an odd expression on his face. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Im so glad youre ok." i whispered. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me tightly against him.

When we got back to the royal palace we were met with gasps and squeals. Lissa ran up and hugged me, then Eddie. Lexie ran over and jumping into my arms, she put her head in the crook of my neck. "im glad youre back mummy" she cried. she lifted her head and gasped. Placing her tiny fingers against my neck. "does it hurt mummy?" she asked, clearly worried that i was in pain.  
i smiled sweetly at her "not anymore baby" i kissed her forehead.  
She turned her head, and wriggled out of my arms. She walked over, almost shyly, to Dimitri. He bent down to her height and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. He embraced her, lifting her up with him.  
He whispered something to her in russian.  
"Thankyou for looking after mummy." she said quietly to him.  
"of course, i would do anything for your mummy, id do anything for you too. ill always be around to protect you milaya." he smiled and kissed the top of her head softly.

"little dhampir, im glad youre safe." Adrian said stepping over to my side. I smiled and hugged him.  
"Of course, im Rose Hathaway, what do you expect." everyone laughed. "Right, i believe i am in desperate need of a shower." i stated, wrinkling my nose. There was a murmer of agreements, and 'me too's'.  
Adrian offered to take Lexie while i went to do my thing. We all agreed to meet up for dinner at Lissas later.

I was about to offer Dimitri the use of my spare bathroom when Tasha came barreling over.  
"Dimka! oh Dimka youre safe! thank god!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek as she did.  
He gave me an odd look, placed his hands lightly on her back and took a step back.  
"yes im fine, thanks Tasha." he said politely. She didnt seem to take the hint, she wrapped her arm around his and began dragging him away.  
"Come on, you can use the bathroom in our new appartment to get cleaned up." She shot an annoyed look at me when he hesitated.  
i just waved them off, "see you at Lissas?" i asked in a flat tone.  
His eyes locked on mine and he nodded once, i could tell he didnt really want to go with her, but he was too much of a gentle man to cause a scene.

I couldnt watch them walk away, so i turned and stalked back to my own room.

Once in the privacy of my room, i turned on the shower, stripping off the torn bloody clothes and stepped under the water. The heat and pressure was like heaven on my sore muscles. Especially my neck.  
My mind wandered to Dimitri, he had saved me, saved my life. That strigoi would have surely killed me, but he staked him just in time... because i had hesitated, how stupid of me. That was one of the first things he taught me, .hesitate. and i did. and it almost cost me my life.  
I shook off that feeling, i would just train harder from now on, i would never get into that situation again. Ever.

I finished up my shower, dressing in a nice casual red dress, with spaghetti straps, and hung below my knees. It was one of the more comfortable dresses i owned. Not that i owned many. There was no time to dress up with a 3 year old to look after.  
I sat on my couch, with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands when there was a knock at the door. I stood up to open it, Eddie stood there, leaning against the opposite wall. "Can i come in Rose, i need to tell you something." he said in a serious, almost formal voice.  
"sure thing Eddie." i opened the door wider for him to pass.  
We sat together on the couch, he was staring into his hands, twisting his thumbs together.  
"Rose... thankyou for coming to save me, Lissa told me it was you who had orchestrated the whole rescue attempt. So thankyou... for saving my life."  
"Eddie, i love you like a brother, theres no way i would have left you." i replied earnestly.

He sighed, "Rose... when the strigoi had me, the brown haired guy whispered something to me... he knew i was close to you... Rose, they know about you, they even know about Lexie. He told me that they have big plans for you... and for her." he whispered.

I gasped. "What do you mean?"

"They think she has special qualities, being from two dhampir parents. They said she would change the world as they know it. And they couldnt have that... they want to awaken her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) **

**So this is my first ever authors note lol. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story, Im amazed I've done 7 chapters in 2 days. Go me lol I'm going to try my hand at doing dimitris point of view at some point in this one... Please review and let me know if it's a complete fail or not!**

**Also I do NOT own any of the original VA characters, just My Lexie, and a couple of random guardians.**

I couldn't breathe. I was so scared, this Couldnt be happening. They wanted my baby girl? Why? "she's just a baby." I breathed.

"I know, I know Rose." he said, pulling my hands to his. He rubbed circles on the back of them with his thumb. I felt numb. I needed to see her, I needed to be with her.

"we have to tell everyone and I need to go find her." I stated in a flat voice getting off the couch and heading to the door.

"I'll come with you."

After checking the bond I found that everyone was already over at Lissas, so we went to join them. As soon as I walked in the door, I ran straight to Lexie where she sat on the floor in the living room with her Lego. I scooped her up and hugged her tightly to my chest, smothering the top of her head in kisses.

"mummmmmmy" she giggled "stooooop."

I looked up to see dimitri standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with an amused expression on his perfect face. His beautiful brown eyes shone with love and adoration as he watched us. I smiled at him, waving my hand signaling for him to come over. He looked surprised, but moved over swiftly to stand infront of us. I put my free arm around his waist and pulled him in for a hug, one of his arms instantly going around my waist and the other resting on lexies back, it felt so right to be standing here like this, having both the love of my life and my baby girl Close to me.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes, untill someone cleared their throat behind us. We moved apart looking towards the noise. Lissa stood there with a huge grin on her face._ about time Rose! You guys look so cute together! Ohhhhh I'm so happy for you!_ she exclaimed through the bond. I looked up at Dimitri sheepishly, he was grinning back at me. He gave me a slight wink, "princess, did you need a hand with something?" he asked her.

"nope." she replied popping the 'p', "carry on" she said walking away.

**Dpov**

Im so relieved that no one was hurt on that rescue mission. I don't know what I would have done if Roza had been hurt, when I saw her gasping for breath with that strigois hand around her neck. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't made it to her in time. Seeing his body slump to the ground gave me a sick sense of satisfaction.

Seeing everyone's relieved faces when we returned was great, they all loved Rose so much, I'm glad she had people to look after her after what I did... I was still coming to terms with the fact that I had a daughter, she was beautiful. I watched as she embraced her mother, gently touching the bruises around her neck, she was so caring. She came over to me, I bent down to hear what she was going to say, and was surprised when she wrapped hear tiny arms around my neck. I haven't known her for very long, but already I felt so much love for my baby girl. She's already found a place in my heart beside her beautiful mother. I picked her up, cuddling her to my chest. I whispered "i love you my sweet baby girl, I'm sorry I haven't been around, But I will never leave you" in Russian.

"Thankyou for looking after mummy." she said quietly.  
"of course, i would do anything for your mummy, id do anything for you too. ill always be around to protect you milaya." I almost broke down, hearing her sweet caring Words. But I slipped my perfectly practiced guardian mask into place.

Tasha raced over to us a few moments later, wrapping me in her arms, to say I felt uncomfortable was an understatement. I knew how Tasha felt about me, she'd made it perfectly clear what she wanted when I first left with her, but my heart would always belong to my Roza, so I politely declined all of her advances for the last 3 years. I gently patted her back and attempted to step out of her grasp. I looked over to see Roza watching our exchange with a slightly amused, but mostly annoyed expression on her face. Was she jealous? It made me happy to think she might be. It meant she still loved me.

"come on Dimka, you can use the bathroom in our new apartment to get cleaned up" Tasha explained as she all but dragged me away from the group. I hesitated, looking back at Roza, she had her guardian mask in place, shielding all her emotions from me. "see you at Lissas." she said in a flat voice and with that she turned and left.

Reluctantly I followed Tasha back to the moroi apartments towards the centre of court. Even though she was a royal she refused to live in the royal housing units with the rest of that stuck up lot. Her words not mine. I had to admit, it was a very nice apartment, it had two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, a large spacious living room with slidedoors that opened onto a small balcony and a large modern kitchen.

I headed straight into the room that Tasha pointed out as mine and grabbing a new change of clothes, I quickly showered and headed over to Lissas. I knew I was early but I wanted to be there before Roza.

I knocked on the front door and waited. Before long the door was opened by Adrian.

"Lord Ivashkov" I greeted him formally.

He glared at me for a second, then glanced back into the room. He moved out into the hallway with me, closing the door behind him. "Look Belikov, I don't know what game you're playing, but don't even think about hurting Rose, or Lexie. Your life won't be worth living if you do." he growled at me.

"I will never hurt her again, when I left I truly believed it was for the best Adrian, I never imagined that she was carrying my child, if I had known I would never have left." I insisted. It was the truth, I didn't want to leave when I did, but I knew I was in the way, she was focusing her time and attention on me when she should have been concentrating on her training.

He continued glaring at me.

"it's the truth, believe it or don't. I don't really care. I am going to try everything I can to get her back. I've never stopped loving her." I said simply.

Adrian just shook his head, muttering something along the lines of 'sounds just like her'. He turned and marched back inside. I composed myself and then followed him in, heading straight to the kitchen to see if Christian and Lissa needed a hand.

A short while later I heard the front door open and close again, followed closely by giggling. I wandered towards the living room in time to see Rose attacking Lexie with kisses. It was a perfect scene, mother and daughter, they looked so alike apart from lexies lighter shade of hair, a shade closer to mine than Roses I realised. I smiled to myself, I wonder what other traits she has of mine? Rose noticed me then, she smiled and surprised me by waving at me to come over to them. We were quickly locked in what I realized was out first real family hug. I felt so content holding my Roza and my baby girl in my arms. I never wanted this moment to end.

Lissa suddenly cleared her throat behind us, when we broke apart and turned to her she had the biggest grin on her face. She looked at all 3 of us, her eyes resting on rose. I knew straight away she was talking to her through the bond. Rose looked up at, she looked like she had been caught doing something naughty, it made me seriously wonder what Lissa had been saying. I decided to play it up, I winked at her and then turned to the princess.

"princess, did you need a hand with something?" i asked her, with mock innocence.

"nope." she replied popping the 'p', "carry on" she said walking away.

We burst out laughing when she left the room. Lexie was looking from me to Rose, with one eyebrow raised, Rose scowled at her which only made me laugh harder. "oh Roza, you still don't know how to do that?" I questioned her, raising one of my own.

"so not fair." she muttered putting Lexie on the floor and stalking out to the kitchen.

"mummy is soooooo dram...drama..." lexie began

"dramatic?" I finished for her.

"yeah!" she laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note :)**

**thanks for the awesome reviews MaveBelikova and DarkSunshine24 :)**

**Heres chapter 8, its mostly just a fill in chapter, the next one will have more drama i promise!**

**Disclaimer: i only own the plot, Lexie and a couple of random guardians, all else is property of Richelle Mead**

I decided I would wait until after dinner to tell everyone about what Eddie had learned from the strigoi. I didnt want to ruin the relatively nice atmosphere in the room. Christan had prepared spaghetti and meatballs, which was one of Lexies favorites, im guessing because it was the messiest, my girl sure loved being a messy monster. She had everyone entertained as she sucked in long pieces of the pasta, getting more sauce on her face than in her mouth. She was seated beside Dimitri, at her request, with christan on her other side. Every now and again she would pause halfway through a slurp and look up at either of them with a massive grin on her face, elliciting laughter from everyone at the table.

I caught dimitri watching me a couple of times, each time giving me his 'i can tell something is wrong' look that he used to give me all the time back at the academy. I just shrugged him off, giving him as genuine a smile as i could. I knew he wasnt buying it. Even after 3 years, he still seemed to know me too well.

After dinner we all gathered in the living room, except for adrian who offered to take lexie to get cleaned up, he was so good with her. I sat myself on the single arm chair with eddie sitting on the arm of it. Dimitri and lissa were seated on the couch and tasha, whom i had been ignoring all night, sat on the love seat. We were sitting in silence for a minute until christian came in and plonked himself into the beanbag infront of lissa. "so..." he started, looking around at everyone.

"Eddie and i have something to tell you...something important." i started, looking Up at eddie for support, he just nodded and continued for me.

"when i was captured by strigoi, they told me something... about their plans... About what their ultimate goal is..." He spoke in his formal guardian tone, he was good at it, he would make a great head guardian someday if given the chance.

Christian snorted "strigoi dont have goals, they kill for the sake of killing."

"Well these guys have something in mind, that implicates us all..." eddie continued slowly.

"They want Lexie." I blurted out.

Everyones eyes darted straight to me, shocked gasps came from lissa and tasha, dimitri shot up off the couch, jaw clenched, fists curled into balls. I could see the anger and fury on his face. Christian just sat staring at me, his mouth open slightly.

"what do you mean they _want_ Lexie?" Lissa was the first to compose herself.

"they want to awaken my baby." I whispered, looking at the floor.

"they said she was going to change the world as they know it, but they couldnt let that happen, so if they awaken her then she will fight on their side." Eddie spoke, his voice calm, his clenched fists were the only thing that gave away his emotions.

"No way in hell!" adrian spat, his voice a murderous tone as he stalked into the room. "no one is going to touch her. Not now, not ever! Not while im around."

A chorus of "same here." sang around the room, i looked up at everyone around the room, they all loved my baby girl, in 3 short years she had made a home in each persons heart. Even in 2 days she had worked her way into Dimitris.

"we have to come up with a plan to keep her safe, they didnt tell me exactly who was after her, or when they would strike, so right now its anyones guess." Eddie spoke, addressing everyone in the room.

"shes not to leave the court wards under ANY circumstances, she will have someone with her at all times, and with you too Rose, If they want her, they could use you to get to her." lissa spoke now, she was using her formal queen voice, which effectively meant it was a command not a question. "i will inform Guardian Hanz so that he can prepare the rest of the guardians in case of an attack on court."  
"I dont need protection. I just need my baby to be safe, i dont know what i would do if... if..." i couldnt continue,  
I sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted, like the whole days events were crushing me, i stood up. "thanks guys, im going to take Lexie home now."  
i headed into the guest room that lissa had filled with toys for lexie to play with whenever she was here. I found her stretched out on the floor with a car in one hand, and her head resting on her other, she was snoring lightly. I smiled, she could fall asleep anywhere. I had once walked into the kitchen to find her with her head resting in the bottom shelf of the fridge, her hand wrapped around a bottle of juice.

I picked her up, cradling her so her head was tucked into my neck and walked back out to the living room. Everyone was talking quietly, lissa looked at me as i entered. "Rose, dont stress ok, we dont think they will come any time soon, we dont think the want a 3 year old...we still have time to prepare. So dont worry ok, we will get through this. Nobody will get to her."

I just nodded and walked out the front door.

It has been a month since our discussion, lissa has made the guardians aware of the situation, even Hanz agreed that the strigoi arent stupid enough to awaken a 3 year old. It doesnt stop me from worrying though, i mean, they could still take her.

Dimitri has been great lately too, he has been spending lots of time with us, playing with Lexie and just hanging out. I didnt realise how much i truly missed just having him around. Even if it wasnt in a romantic way, which im glad for right now, i think...I mean, yes I want to be with him, I want him to be in our lives, but I cant shake the fear that he will leave again. i have decided that i will give him a chance though if he asks.  
Hes been trying so hard to be a good father and friend. To make up for his lost time with her.

"mummy mummy mummy!" Lexie cried excitedly bouncing up and down infront of me.

"yeah baby?"

"I want a donut!" she squealed clapping her little hands together.

"did I hear someone say donuts?"  
Lexie and I both spun around at the new voice, a smile flittered across my face. "I figured you'd be hungry Milaya." Dimitri laughed, handing lexie a small paper bag. We all sat down on the bench beside the kids playground, lexie pulled out a chocolate glazed donut from the bag, the smile that lit up her face was massive, you would think she'd been given the best present in the world she was so excited. "thank you. thank you. thank you!" she squealed.

"thanks Dimitri, how'd you know where we were?" I questioned him.

He just shrugged his shoulders, handing me a cup of coffee and a bag of my own. I grinned at him, "gee comrade you know me too well."

He just gave a slight smile, and pulled out his own bag. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Lexie was done and flew from the table down to the playground with the other kids. I watched her interact with some kids a little older than her, they started up a game of tag, with my baby running and giggling away from another little blonde haired moroi girl.

Dimitri cleared his throat beside me, "Roza, I wanted to ask you something." he started. "would you..." he looked nervous, I've never seen him look nervous before, it was actually kind of cute. "would you like to go out to dinner... With me?" he asked.

"of course" I said without hesitation.

He looked shocked, I had to stifle a laugh, "really?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"yes comrade, I would love to go on a first date with you." I smiled at him. The smile he gave in return was dazzling.

"great, I'll pick you up around 6?" he said rising from the bench, he pulled my hand up and kissed the back of it.

"can't wait" I smiled as he walked back towards the guardian housing. He'd been given his own apartment when Hanz accepted his request to become a court guard. Tasha wasnt too pleased about it but she couldnt do anything to stop him.

Lissa agreed to watch lexie for me while I went out with Dimitri. When I told her we were going out for dinner she acted more excited than me, bouncing up and down with her hands clasped together. "ohhhhhh wear that gorgeous strapless red dress we bought a couple of months back! Oh and those killer black heels, you know, the ones that wrap around your calf? And wear your hair up in a bun." she said, I'm pretty sure she didn't take a breath at all while she was speaking.

"sure thing Liss" i waved her off and went to find lexie. She was in the kitchen 'helping' Christian bake a cake. And by helping I mean she was licking the bowl clean. "ok lexie, mummy's going out for a while so you'll be staying the night here with aunty Lissa and uncle chrissie" I told her kissing her forehead.

"mmmk momma, have fun." she giggled as I wiped a bit of chocolate off her nose.

Once back in my room, i showered and put on the gorgeous crimson red strapless, floor length dress. It had beading just below the bust. It was my absolute favourite dress but i hardly had any reason to wear it, you couldnt exactly dress up when your trying to look after a bouncing 3 year old. I decided to just go with my black flats rather than heels, just because i wanted to be comfortable. After putting on a touch of make up and blowdrying my hair, i decided to leave it down, mostly because i knew Dimitri loved my hair, well he did back at the academy. It flowed down in waves down to my waist, ending in little ringlets.

Just as i was adding a touch of perfume, i heard a knock at the door. I checked myself in the full length mirror one last time and headed out, grabbing my handbag on the way, it held my phone, wallet and my stake just in case.

I took a breath and opened the door. I watched as Dimitris eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open a little.

"see something you like comrade." i smirked at him, yeah i knew i looked hot.

"you look... Stunning" he breathed out, he offered me his arm which i accepted and he led me down to the centre of Court.

"so i take it we arent leaving court for this date?" i questioned him as we walked past all the shops, which were closed at this time of the night. Well all but one. As we got closer i noticed one of the restaurants had its doors still open, i could hear soft music playing inside. He led me through the door and i paused, there were candles lit up everywhere, and fairy lights hung from the roof, In the centre of the room was a table with two chairs and two sets of plates and In the centre of the table was a tiny vase with a single red rose.

"this is beautiful." i said as i took the seat he pulled out for me.

"this is nothing compared to the way you look tonight Roza." he commented, taking his own seat accross from me.

"cheesy line, but thanks" i smiled at him.

We spent the evening chatting easily over dinner, he asked me questions about my graduation and about lexie, and i asked him about his time away, and his family. We didnt mention the time around his leaving, i think it was still a rather touchy subject for him just as it was for me.  
When we were done eating, he led me out the backdoor and towards a set of stairs leading onto the top of the building. There was a blanket set up at the edge of the roof looking out over the trees to the horizon, he led me over and we both sat down. He sat close, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I cuddled into his side and rested my head on his shoulder. He was so warm, and he smelled great, his aftershave was still the same intoxicating one he wore back at the academy.  
We sat in silence as the sky began to lighten, the first sign of the suns rays peaking over the horizon, making the sky a lighter blueish/purple colour.  
Dimitri reached down and took one of my hands in his, moving so that he could look at my face. He studied me for a second, "Roza, i've missed you so much, i am truly, truly sorry for what i did to you, but i plan on spending the rest of time trying to make it up to you, i promise. I will never leave you, or Lexie, Ever again, i swear it." Looking into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, i believed what he was saying, i believed i could trust him.  
He leaned down slightly, waiting to see if i would pull away. I reached up cupping each side of his face in my hands and pulled him the rest of the way down. Our lips met in what i could only describe as pure bliss. It was like i had been away for a long time and now i was home, his hand tangled into my hair as our lips moved in sync. I wished this night would never end, but all too soon he pulled away, still looking into my eyes he whispered "i love you my Roza."  
i smiled at him, "i love you too Comrade, i never stopped loving you."  
He smiled his breathtaking smile and kissed my forehead before settling back, with me tucked into his side again.

Together we sat and watched the Sunrise.


	9. Chapter 9

_I was running down a long tunnel, it was pitch black, the only thing i could see was a light off in the distance. I could hear agonising screams echoing all around me. I was terrified. I could feel tears streaking down my face, i kept running as hard and fast as i could. I had to reach my baby, i had to save her. I didnt know where she was or who she was with, but she was scared i could feel it. The screaming stopped abruptly, replaced by sobs, i recognised them, my baby was crying. Suddenly she appeared in front of me, "You didnt save me mummy, you promised. But you didnt save me. Im this way because of you." she said lifting her arm and pointing her tiny little finger at me. Thats when i noticed her pale chalk like skin, and the crimson red ring around her beautiful brown eyes. I dropped to my knees, unable to hold myself up. Dimitri appeared beside her just as suddenly, his face contorted in anger. "How could you let this happen." He accused me, "First you kept her from me, now you let her die!" he shouted.  
"no... no i didnt... i didnt mean to... its not my fault!" i screamed back at them through the tears that were streaming down my face.  
More and more people appeared beside them now, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia. All of them pointing at me and yelling accusations. They all started to move towards me, reaching out with blood covered hands..._

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

I woke with a start, pulling myself up out of bed, sweat drenched my body. I was shaking uncontrollable, gasping for breath. It was just a dream i repeated to myself.  
I reached for my cellphone that was buzzing on the bedside table, without looking at the caller id i flicked it open.  
"What do you want?" I answered in my typical morning fashion. Everyone knew i hated mornings, espesially being woken up.

"well good morning to you too sunshine." Christians snarky voice replied on the other end. "Are you coming for breakfast or are you otherwise occupied." He said, i could just imagine him waggling his eyebrows at his innuendo.

"I dont kiss and tell, You know me better than that firecrotch. Ill be over in a few." Without waiting for him to respond i clicked my phone shut and got out of bed.  
After a longer than neccessary shower, i dressed in black trackpants and a purple tank top, tying my hair in a rough ponytail and made my way over to Lissas.

"mummy!" Lexie screamed as she came barreling into my arms. I pulled her up into a hug.

"morning baby, did you have fun last night?" i asked kissing her forehead.

"I did momma, we played dressup!" she said excitedly, "aunty Lissa even took photos! i was soooo pretty!"

"I bet you were baby." i smiled at her as i put her back on the ground where she scampered back into the kitchen.

_Rose? are you here yet? come up to my room! _Lissa said hurriedly to me through the bond.  
I sighed, time for the interrogations, i smiled to myself as i headed towards her bedroom.

I found her sitting infront of her giant vanity mirror applying makeup and doing her hair.  
When she saw me she clapped her hands together "soooo tell me everything!" she squealed. Lissa was not very dignified for a queen.

"well, we went to dinner, you know that little Italian place on the corner? yeah, he set up candles and fairy lights and music, it was amazing Liss." i smiled at her, i would treasure that night forever, aside from Lexies birth and the night in the cabin, it was now one of the best nights of my life, it was magical. "Then we went up to the roof and watched the sunrise. It was perfect." i finished, sitting on the bed.  
"awwwwww" she remarked, "my Rose is in loooooove!" she sang.  
I threw a pillow at her, it missed, barely.  
"Can it Liss." i laughed with her.

After breakfast i recieved a text from Dimitri  
**Roza, Last night was amazing :) Was wondering if you would like to come spar with me at the gym, for old times sake ~D  
**I smiled.  
**Sure thing, Gotta drop Lexie at playschool first, give me half an hour? ~R  
**"Come on Lexie, lets get you to playschool." i said grabbing her from the couch and waving goodbye to Lissa and Christian.  
I walked quickly towards the Playschool at the other side of court, Lexie danced ahead of me, she loved it there, she was such an outgoing child, she always made friends quickly. I dropped her off and made my way over to the gym.

I opened the door quietly, he wasnt in the main area so i headed towards the weights room. I paused in the doorway, watching as he worked out. He truly did look like a God, his tan body was still toned and muscled. His shirt lay on the floor beside him while He was doing push ups, his back and arm muscles rippling. I cleared my throat loudly, he must have been concentrating because next thing i knew he fell flat on his face. I doubled over laughing as he turned with a shocked expression on his face, it was too funny.

He stood up, wiping his face with a towel. "That was not funny Roza." he spoke, completely serious, guardian mask in place and everything.

"Yes... it... was... hilarious...you..fell...on..your...face!" i tried to say between laughs.  
He raised one eyebrow, he couldnt help the slight smile that twitched at the side of his mouth. Then before i had the chance to do anything he tackled me. Taking me to the ground instantly pinning my arms above my head.  
"Take it back." He whispered, his breath fanning across my face.  
My breathing hitched, his face was so close to mine. All i had to do was lean foreward and our lips would be touching...  
I threw my legs up twisting as i did, effectively throwing him off me and i raced back out into the main area, he was hot on my tail untill i stopped on the mats and turned, flicking my leg out and knocking his out from under him. He landed with a heavy thud on the mat. I didnt bother trying to pin him, instead i waited for him to get back up before winking seductively at him.  
"you are such a mean tease Roza." He laughed.

We sparred properly for the next few hours, it had been a while since i had anyone that was able to keep up with me so well. He was my badass mentor afterall, he knew most of my moves, since he was the one to teach them to me. I managed to surprise him a few times with moves that i had picked up since then too.

We lay sprawled out on the mat, both breathing heavily, sweat drenching out clothes.  
"When did you get so good Roza." he panted, lifting himself slightly to rest on his elbows.  
"I learnt from the best, but yes i know, Im a total badass." i laughed winking at him.

All of a sudden the sirens started blaring. We looked at eachother for a second before racing out the door as fast as we could go. I used the bond to check on Lissa, she was standing in her living room, guardians all around her, she was shouting at Eddie "What do you mean? You cant be serious! How did they get in!?" i couldnt figure out what she was talking about until Eddie spoke his next words.  
"Your Highness, you need to get into the Cellar, the wards there will protect you. They have broken the main wards but they dont know about the ones around certain rooms in the palace." He said leading her out of the apartment and down the hall. He stopped at a door that was marked "Private access." He lead her in, with Christian holding her around the waist, as well as 3 other guardians. It was like a mini apartment, it had one bedroom, a small bathroom, small kitchen and the living room, with tinted windows looking towards the centre of court.  
Eddie turned to leave her with them until Lissa gasped, she was looking out the window, she could see over the court grounds, she could see people running into buildings, but what caught her attention was a small figure racing through the middle of the open ground. Lexie!

I immediately pulled back into my own head, Dimitri was running ahead of me slightly, i looked around wildly, strigoi had broken through the wards, this was it! they were coming for her. Why else would they risk breaking in? I pushed myself to run faster, moving ahead of Dimitri slightly, i swung to the right, heading towards where Lissa had seen her, i prayed that she hadnt gotten into trouble yet.  
Dimitri had followed me, "Roza!" he panted "where are you going?"  
"Lexies out there!" i screamed at him, it came out sharper than i had intended but i was too worried about her.  
I heard his sharp intake of breath. We rounded one of the buildings i knew would lead us right to where she had been. i looked around wildly, "LEXIE!" i called.

"mummmy! Mummy over here!"

I could hear her calling me, she sounded a little distance away. Dimitri pointed across the little square, where i saw her hiding behind one of the large garden pots. I began running towards her, Dimitri was still faster, he sprinted ahead but he wasnt fast enough.

Before either one of us could comprehend what was going on, a tall brown haired Strigoi appeared beside her, he grabbed her arm lifting her into the air. He had a snare on his face as he turned towards us. Dimitri stopped in his tracks. Fear written across his face. I kept running a few meters though, i couldnt let him hurt her. The strigoi lifted his other hand, telling me to stop. Just as i did, i felt cold hands wrap around my wrists, yanking me back slightly.

"Rose Hathaway." the strigoi whispered menacingly in my ear.  
My eyes were still trained on my baby, who was screaming and crying, still being held by the arm. "Let her go!" i screamed, trying to yank myself out of the strigois grasp.  
"uh uh one wrong move and its over Rose." The strigoi that held me spoke.

Dimitri had edged closer, his eyes flicking from me to Lexie and back again. There was a look of complete fear and anger on his face.

"save her" i mouthed to him when he looked my way again. His face crumpled in indecision.


	10. Chapter 10

I begged him with my eyes to make the right decision. I couldnt bare living if anything happened to my baby girl. He had to save her even if the cost was...me. I could imagine the war that was going on in Dimitris head as he fought with his decision. Does he choose to save the daughter hes only known for just over a month, or does he save me, the love of his life with whom he has only just gotten back into a relationship with.

I watched as he finally made his decision. He locked eyes with me, all his emotions flittering across his face, love, pain, fear, anger, and then resolve. He nodded slowly once. His gaze locking on the strigoi that held his daughter hostage, "let her go." he growled.

I used the slight distraction to try yanking my wrists out of my strigois grasp, bringing my leg up i swung around sharply, knocking his legs from under him, he let go as he stumbled backwards. I took the chance to glance at Dimitri, He was locked in an intense battle with the strigoi, who thankfully no longer held Lexie in his grip. I spotted her huddled between the potplant and the wall, watching with wide terrified eyes.

Dimitri whipped out his stake, using it to tear along the strigois face, making him howl in pain. I turned my attention back to the strigoi that had held me captive. I wasnt fast enough, i saw his arm swing out seconds before his fist connected with the side of my head. My vision blurred.

I heard my baby scream "muummmmmmy!"

Then everything went black.

**Dpov**

How could this be happening? I just got everything right in my life. I had the most beautiful daughter in the world and i was beginning to fix the mistakes ive made with Roza. My Roza. Flicking my gaze from her to Lexie and back again. How can i save them both. If i went to one, the other would be harmed before i could get to them. This was agonizing. Looking back at Roza i saw the determination in her eyes as she mouthed 'save her' to me. No. I couldnt handle it if my Roza was killed, but Lexie needed me. I cant believe im doing this. I breathed in, locking eyes with Roza i nodded once slowly, hoping that the strigoi didnt notice.

I put all the frustration and anger into my gaze as i stared down the strigoi that held my daughter. "let her go!" i growled at him.

He wasnt expecting my speed. I shot at him, faster than even i knew was possible, i swung my fist at him. He dropped Lexie so he could block my blows, she landed on the ground and, thankfully, she got up unharmed and scooted into a corner. i continued my assault on the strigoi, going blow for blow. Finally i landed a hard blow right in the middle of his face, i heard his nose crack and he reached up to grab his face. I took the chance to pull out my stake and swipe it across his face. He howled out in pain, stumbling back only slightly, i took the chance and plunged my stake right between his ribs and directly into his heart.

"muuummmmmmmyy!" I heard Lexie scream.

I spun around, my heart jumping to my throat. My Roza was being carried away by the strigoi, her body was limp, she had been knocked out.

"Rose!" i yelled, taking off after him. I ran as fast as i could. I had to catch him, i had to get her back. But He was so fast, before i knew it he was gone. He had crossed the wards and bolted through the woods. I scanned the area for any sign as to where he went, but there was none.I reluctantly stopped running. It was eerily quiet now. I knew i had to go to Lexie, so i raced back, i could hear her sobbing uncontrollably as i approached. She was curled up in a ball, still between the potplant and the wall. She had her eyes scrunched closed and was crying, tears streaming down her face. It broke my heart that she had to witness all of that.

"Lexie, its me, ssshhhhh come here milaya." i spoke quietly to her, i bent down beside her holding out my arms. She opened her eyes sniffling, she stood up and rushed into my arms. She buried her head in the crook of my neck, wrapping her arms around my neck. She continued to cry as i walked towards the palace. I didnt bother knocking, i just walk into lissas apartment. Eddie was at the window looking out, when he heard the door open he turned into a defensive crouch, but straightened up as soon as he realised it was me. It wasnt untill he spoke that i realised there was a tear falling down my cheek.

"god Dimitri, are you ok? what happened?, wheres Rose? He questioned me

I didnt answer him, I just sat on the couch, cradling Lexie to my chest whispering soothing words in russian to her. It seemed to calm her down alittle, she stopped crying and eventually fell asleep.

"dimitri?" lissa walked into the room, with christian by her side, and 3 guardians trailing behind her. "Dimitri what happend? Wheres Rose?"

She knew Rose should be with Lexie. I couldnt look her in the eyes. Instead i watched lexies face as she slept in my arms. "they took her." i whispered. It hurt so much more when i said it out loud. It made it all that much more real. She was gone. Ripped from me right when i thought i had her back.

"no..." lissa crumpled to her knees. Christian bending down to her, he pulled her to him where she wept into his shirt.

Eddie entered the room moments later, i hadnt even realised he left.

"Hanz is sending guardians out to try and track them. They wont get far." he growled.

"What happened out there Dimitri, why didnt you save her?!" Lissa whispered, i could see accusation in her eyes. I deserved it, i should have been able to save them both.

"there were two strigoi, one had Rose, the other one...had Lexie." that was all i had to say, the anger dropped from Lissas face.

"oh god..." she whispered, as more tears fell down her pale Rosy cheeks.

"it took everything i had to leave her, but she refused to be saved instead of Lexie, she was giving her life for her daughter. But if i had been stronger, if i had been faster... Maybe i could have..." i didnt register that there were tears falling from my eyes untill Lissa wrapped her arms around my neck.

"its not your fault Dimitri, you did the right thing. She wouldnt have been able to cope if anything happened to Lexie. You did everything you could." she was quiet for a moment then she added

"we will get her back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys :)  
Im having fun writing this, not 100% sure where im going with it yet though, its a surprise even to myself lol**

**Disclaimer: i only own the plot, Lexie and some random guardians, and maybe a strigoi or two :p  
Everything else is Richelle Meads!**

**RPOV**

I smiled, lifting my face to the bright warm sun. I revelled in the feeling of it heating up my cool skin. Beathing in slowly, the breeze felt incredibly good. I stood with my eyes closed, mesmerised by the sound of the waves lapping at the sand... wait...sun? waves? that couldnt be right...  
I opened my eyes, i was standing on a golden, seashell littered beach, the clear blue water lapping along the shore.

"Little Dhampir, its good to see you."

I turned my head to see Adrian walking slowly towards me, dressed in a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. He smiled widely as he approached.  
"Its good to see you too Adrian." I couldnt help but smile back at him.

Then the memories assaulted my mind, my baby being held hostage, Dimitris pained expression as he chose to save her, Him fighting to save her life against the strigoi. Me being too slow and dristracted to notice the other strigoi, the pain of his punch... then nothing.

"What is it? Rose whats wrong?" Adrian asked, gripping my shoulders. The look on my face must have really freaked him out.

"Adrian i... you dont know, do you?" i questioned him. "Are you not at court?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No, i had to go to St. Vlads, i had to run some errands... why whats going on?"

"We were attacked. Strigoi broke through the wards. Adrian, they tried to take Lexie!" The hands that were gripping my shoulders tightened, almost painfully.  
"what!... no... Tell me they didnt get her, please Rose, tell me!" His expression was so panicked that i had a hard time focusing on keeping myself calm.  
"No they didnt get her...Dimitri saved her...i hope..." I trailed off, moving my gaze down to the ground, i couldnt look him in the eyes.

"what do you mean you hope?! Rose what _Happened!_"

"As soon as the sirens went off, Dimitri and i ran to find her, she was being held by one strigoi. I was too focused on my baby, i didnt see the other strigoi... he grabbed me. Adrian i had to make him save Lexie! i couldnt let her be taken!" i cried, i could feel my body trembling.  
"oh Rose... He wouldnt have let anything happen to her, he would have done everything he could." He had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, comforting me.

"Adrian, you have to go and make sure, i need to know my baby is safe!" i sobbed into his shirt.

He flinched suddenly,"Rose where are you?"  
"i...i dont know. I remember trying to fight, but he knocked me out... and i woke up here." i said, gesturing around with my hand.

He sucked in a breath. "Rose, im going to go to court right now, ill find out what i can, and ill be back. Ok. Dont let anything happen to yourself. Stay safe Rose. Ill be back soon, i promise." He kissed my forehead, his lips lingered for a moment, then everything faded into black again.

**DPOV**

"Well they cant have searched hard enough!" i growled. This was beyond rediculous. The sun was out now, its only been 2 hours. How could they have escaped. They had to be hiding out somewhere.

"Dimitri, they followed the trail, they searched everywhere, its like they just disappeared into thin air." Eddies strained voice repeated.

I continued my frantic pacing.

"Dimka... wheres mummy." Lexies trembling voice pipped up.  
I looked towards the room i had put her sleeping form into. She stood, one hand rubbing her eyes. God, she looked so much like her mother, they had the same deep brown eyes and wavy hair, the only difference was her hair colour was more like mine that Rozas. My heart almost broke watching her as the tears began building up, i walked over and picked her up. Wiping away the lone tear that trailed down her cheek.

"we're doing everything we can to find her Milaya, she'll be back soon, i promise." i whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head. I knew it was a risky promise to make, but i had to believe in my own words. i had to believe we would get her back safely.  
She nuzzled her face into my chest. Her little body hitched as she tried not to cry.  
"its ok baby. shhh i know." i whispered in Russian trying to soothe her.

Christian and Lissa walked into the room. I noticed the look on Lissas face had changed slightly, her red rimmed eyes were still puffy, but there was a slight look of hope in them compared to the completely devastated look they held last time i saw her.  
I was immediately on guard.

"Dimitri... Adrian called. He spoke to Rose." I stared at her, my mouth opening slightly but nothing came out. She was still alive! This was proof that she wasnt dead.

"what did she say? where is she?" i began

"She didnt know. She was still unconcious when he was with her in her dreams. Adrian is on his way over here now. She asked him to make sure Lexie was ok." She said quietly.

I tried handing Lexie to Christian but she wouldnt let go, her arms gripped tighter around my neck.  
"no, Dimka, Im scared." she sobbed into my neck.  
"Its alright Lexie, im just going out for a bit, ill be back." i whispered to her, kissing her forehead again, i passed her to Chrisitan.

"Where are you going?" Lissa questioned me as i walked to the door.

"Im going to find her, call me if Adrian finds out anything new." I walked out closing the door behind me.

**RPOV**

I was so cold. I groaned slightly as my eyes fluttered open, and my vision began to focus.  
I was in a dimly lit room, There was nothing but concrete walls and a metal door. My hands were tied behind my back and i was sprawled uncomfortably on the concrete floor. My head was pounding, i scrunched my eyes closed, trying to lessen the pain.  
I heard quiet foot steps approaching from outside the door, i scooted myself against the far wall, leaning on it. I tried to put my guardian mask in place so that whoever it was wouldnt see the uncomfort or pain i was in. The nausea in my stomach told me that it was definitly strigoi out there, but of course i couldnt tell exactly how many.

The door opened slightly revealing a black haired male, he was tall and thin, indicating that he must have been Moroi before he turned. His eyes were a baby blue, with the typical red ring around it. He grinned menacingly at me.  
"ahhhh shes finally awake."

I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"what? no sarcastic comments to make?" he asked tilting his head to the side slightly. "oh well, maybe you'll have more to say once we have what we are really after." He kept the grin on his face the whole time he spoke. I couldnt hold my tongue any longer.

"You'll never get to her." i said, putting as much menace into my voice as possible. "Ill kill you all before i let anything happen to her."

He laughed once, "says the one stuck in a basement without a weapon and with her hands tyed behind her back. Nobody even knows where you are." He replied calmly. "You're just lucky we need you alive... for now." With that he turned and walked back out, locking the door behind him.

I let out a breath i didnt even realise i had been holding. Well this was just great. How am i going to get out of this one. My eyes swept around the empty room, he was right, i had nothing to fight back with, they must have taken my stakes from me while i was unconcious. My body was starting to ache, i twisted my wrists, trying to break out of the flexi cuffs, damn i hate those things, i could hurt whoever invented them. I sighed, closing my eyes i tried to come up with a plan. Anything that could possibly help me get out of here. But as i started thinking, my mind wandered, i started thinking about the academy, about before he left, all the training we did, all the stolen kisses, the cabin, all the fun times i had with Lissa, and Adrian, I had even gotten closer to Christian, he had become like a brother to me, and Eddie, i would miss them so much. I thought about Lexie, about how i was probably never going to see her grow up, id never be able to tell her how much i love her again, i wouldnt see her off to her first day of school, or talk to her about boys. A tear slid down my cheek as i thought of all the things i would miss.

_stop thinking like that Rose. You ARE going to survive. We will find you._

I gasped, staring wildly around me.

"Lissa?" i whispered.

_Rose!? Can you hear me!?_

"oh my god! Yes Liss, Yes i can hear you!" i began sobbing hysterically. I couldnt help it.

_Oh Rose, you have no idea how much we miss you! Where are you? are you ok? are you hurt? You need to tell us where you are so we can come and find you. Dimitris out looking now. _

"i... i dont know Liss... Im in a basement, i think... i dont know where, i was knocked out when they bought me here."

I was suddenly abruptly sucked into Lissas mind. Christian was staring into her eyes, a wild look in them.  
"Liss...Lissa!" he asked, shaking her shoulders.  
"Christian?... Oh god Christian...Rose...I just spoke to Rose!" she cried jumping up from the couch and out of his grasp.

He sat there looking shocked, just staring at her. "but...what do you mean, you spoke to her...how?"

"I dont know... i was just sitting here... then i felt a wave of emotions roll over me, she was so scared, she was... she was thinking about everyone... thinking like she wasnt coming back!" she sobbed "I told her to stop thinking like that, that we were coming to find her... and she answered me!" Her eyes were shining, the jade green sparkling with fresh tears.

"You talked to mummy?" i heard a sweet voice ask, Lissa turned to where my gorgeous baby girl sat perched on the couch beside a shocked looking Eddie. His mouth was wide as he took in what Lissa was saying.  
"Yes baby, i talked to her. Shes alright."  
Lexies face lit up slightly at that, but then crumpled slightly again "then why is she not coming home?"  
"She'll be home soon ok. Dont worry." Lissa was suddenly startled by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out glancing at the caller id. 'Guardian Belikov' flashed across the screen.  
"Dimitri?" she answered

"Lissa... i think ive found something."

Thats when i was pulled out of her head by a sharp, intense pain in my own head. I opened my eyes to see the same black haired strigoi standing over me. His leg was raised above my own. He smiled cruely at me before stomping his leg down.

I couldnt help the agonizing scream that escaped my lips as i heard the bone shatter in my leg. The pain shooting through my body was so intense.

This is beyond rediculous i thought to myself as I blacked out for the third time.


	12. Chapter 12

**DPOV**

I'd been searching for what felt like hours. The sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon, i knew it would be dark in a couple of hours, but that just made me search harder. I had to get my love out of where ever she was being held before it got dark, i couldnt risk them having the chance to take her further away from me.  
I was driving down a dirt road when i noticed something. Looking across the field i could see a small forrest of trees, but in between them i could see a building. It looked old and run down. I figured It was worth investigating.

I pulled the car over, getting out slowly to check my surroundings. I moved stealthily across the field and up to the line of trees. Peeking around i saw two men standing in the shadows beside the front door, like they were guarding it. I breathed in sharply, they were far too pale to be Moroi.  
This must be it!

Im so close now, so close to my Roza, i can feel it.

Flipping out my phone i dialed Lissas. She answered on the third ring.  
"Dimitri?"  
"Lissa... i think ive found something." i whispered into the phone.  
"Where are you? we will send back up right away." she practically yelled at me through the phone. I gave her the co-ordinates, In truth we werent that far from court, it would take them atleast half an hour to get here, How the original search party missed this was beyond me. Id have to talk to Hanz about teaching them better search techniques when this was over.

I crept slightly closer, ducking behind a tree, so that i could try and hear what was going on as well as being able to see when the guardians arrived.  
The two guards were talking quietly to eachother.  
"Hes getting sick of holding her here. He wants to hurry up and get the girl and the queen so that he can kill this one." one of them muttered  
"Yeah well if his plan works then it shouldnt be too much longer." the other replied

I had to clench my jaw shut, they wanted My baby girl and Lissa... and they were going to kill my Roza! I couldnt let that happen. It took everything in me to just sit there waiting. It seemed like Hours before i saw a slight movement in my peripheral vision. I turned in time to see Eddie, crouch beside me. "We're going to surround the place, and then storm it, do you have any idea where in there Rose is being held?" He asked, handing me an earpiece.  
"All i know is that shes supposed to be in some kind of basement somewhere." i replied, placing the earpiece in my ear.

"Belikov." i said into it. Followed by atleast 15 others calling in to Hanz that we were ready and waiting.

'Right. On my mark we storm the doors, i want guardians Belikov, Castile, Meuniz and Saunders to get through as quickly and easily as possible. You are to get Hathaway and get out. Do you copy?" Hanz commanded  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"Done."  
"Yes Sir."

"right, ready..." I tensed up, getting into position to charge forward. Eddie was in a similar position.  
Thats when i heard it, i think Eddie did too since he gasped slightly.  
An agonizing, painfilled scream came from the building. It broke my heart instantly, i would recognise my Rozas voice anywhere, and right now, she was in pain.

"NOW!" Hanz' voice yelled in my ear. He didnt have to tell me twice, i lurched forward, my legs carrying me as fast as they could.

The guards at the front door wore shocked expressions, i guess we got the jump on them pretty badly, they didnt even fight back as i jumped up onto the first one and plunged my stake into his heart, i fell into a crouch on the ground ontop of him, another guardian whom i didnt recognize had taken down the other one just as easily, i didnt hesitate as i bowled through the door and into a corridor.  
Eddie was right beside me.

We knocked back doors, only giving them a glance as we searched for her. The first few rooms were empty.  
I kicked open the door at the end of the hall and was instantly attacked by a blonde haired women. Her fist was aiming straight for my face, but i dodged it, flicking my leg and knocking her off her feet. Eddie was on her instantly, forcing his stake under her ribcage and piercing her heart. Her face contorted in pain, but when her eyes met mine, she smiled a cruel evil smile.

I ripped my gaze away and looked wildly around the room, guardians were locked in battles all over the place, Eddie was still by my side when he pointed to the side, "you think shes in there?" he asked  
I looked towards the metal door at the side of the large room. I nodded to him, as we both moved towards it.

I pulled out my stake again, gripping it firmly in my hand. I mentally prepared myself for the worst as Eddie unbolted the door letting it swing open. A black haired strigoi rushed at Eddie the minute it opened. They grappled for a minute, both seemingly as strong as eachother. But the strigoi was faster, in a matter of seconds Eddie was on the ground, i didnt have time to think, i lurched forward kicking the strigoi with all the force i had, i hit him square in the back and he fell forwards. Enough for Eddie to get back up, Stake in hand he threw himself at the strigois back, using his weight to push the stake through his back and into his heart.

I turned from them,my eyes searching the room untill they landed on what i dreaded most.  
My heart was breaking all over again as i took in the sight before me.  
My Roza. She lay bleeding and broken on the floor, she was slumpt against the hard concrete wall, her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow. I moved towards her, bending down beside her. My breathing caught in my throat as i took in her mangled leg. She had a bruise on the side of her face and she was covered in cuts. Her wrists were bound and bleeding behind her back.  
"Roza, im here. Youre safe, Lets get you back home." i whispered in her ear as i pulled her into my arms.  
Her face contorted slightly as her mangled leg was lifted as well.

"Is she..." Eddie began, but stopped when he watched her face relax again.

As we exited the room and entered the larger one, something grabbed hold of my leg. I kicked my leg out automatically, kicking the brown haired strigoi right in the face. He just laughed "Wheres your daughter Belikov?" right before Eddie had his stake pinned in his heart.

Thats when i froze, suddenly remembering what the guards had been saying at the front door. He wants the girl... Lexie! they still wanted Lexie. And Lissa was in danger too... no... what if this had been a distraction! I whipped my phone out of my pocket, dialing Lissas cellphone again.  
It rang and rang then "Guardian Belikov." a voice sneered on the other end.  
"Who the hell is this, and where is Lissa!?" i growled menacingly into the phone.  
The guardians in the room froze, heads whipping up to stare at me.  
"Now now Belikov, you'll have to find that out yourself wont you, oh and i suggest you hurry, before something happens to this little one." he replied, i could hear the smirk in his voice. But what i heard next took my breathe away, "Mummy...Dimka..." a soft voice cried on the other end, it tore my heart.  
thats when I completely lost it, "If you hurt her i will make you pay! you'll regret this! i swear im going to hunt you down and make you pay" i yelled into the phone, before i realised what i was doing i slammed it against the wall. Shattering it into tiny pieces.

I was in a fury, a blind rage. My mind blanked as i thought about my little girl being held captive somewhere, by who knows who, with the plan to awaken her. I almost forgot i had Roza in my arms, until a soft hand cupped my cheek. I was stunned backed into reality as i looked down into the teary eyes of my Roza.

"We'll find them Comrade, dont panick. We will get them both back safely." she whispered

I tried to believe her, I just prayed that she was right.


	13. Chapter 13

3 days. Its been 3 long, miserable days since those bastards took them. The only thing that has kept me sane is having Dimitri by my side.

The minute we got back to court after he found me, We saw the destruction. The strigoi had gone all out in Their attack. Buildings had been set on fire, statues had been toppled over. There was blood and bodies everywhere, strigoi, dhampirs and moroi. The hardest part was recognising friends, and people that i had worked with, their bodies littered all over the ground.

I refused to eat or sleep Since we got back. i just sat in Lissas apartment, staring out the window. I just couldnt come to terms with the fact that they had both been taken right from under us. Dimitri had stayed with me the whole time, he hardly spoke at all, just sitting with me, sometimes rubbing my back, other times he seemed completely lost in thought. Eventually i think it became too much for him, he pulled me up from my curled up position on the floor by the window wrapping me in his arms.

"Roza, you need to sleep." he whispered.

I shook my head. If i slept now i might miss something. Lissa might try to get in touch with me, i had been unable to get through to her and i hadnt heard anything from her since we communicated while i was captured, i still have no idea what exactly happend with that, it was like the bond had become two ways. But it hadnt happened again since then. I knew i had to stay alert. Someone might come back with news. He didnt listen to me though, he pulled me onto the couch with him, my head rested on his chest. He draped a blanket across both of us and rested his arms around my waist. He started whispering to me in Russian, it was incredibly soothing. Eventually i nodded off.

"_its your fault. All of this is your fault. You made me this way mummy. You are the reason ive lost my soul." i was surround by darkness, i couldnt see anything, the whispering was getting louder, it swirled around me untill all of a sudden it stopped. A pale white arm reached out of the darkness towards me, i stepped back, a gasp coming from my lips as a young teenage girl stepped forward. Her waist length, wavy light brown hair resting around her face, her deep brown eyes sparkling, the red crimson ring becoming brighter. She stepped even closer. "your fault" she taunted me. Thats when i realised... This was my daughter, my little baby girl... "no... NO!" i started screaming, she stepped forward, her hand clasping around my throat. "noooooo!" i screamed again as i started thrashing around wildly..._

"Rose? Roza!? Wake up, wake up, its just a dream."

I sat straight up, falling off the couch and onto my knees in the process. I stared wildly around me, it was a dream... It was all a dream... I let out a deep breath, relaxing my body slightly. Untill it hit me... They were still gone. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me again, "Roza, dont worry, we will find them, any day now we will find them." he sounded so sure, i desperately wanted to believe him. But 3 days without any leads was too much. I couldnt take much more of this.

Dimitris phone buzzed on the side table. We both looked towards it. Swiping it off he flicked it open after looking at the caller id.

"mama?" he questioned, his face was suddenly unreadable. He had slipped on his guardian mask. I watched him, he was speaking in rapid Russian, the words slipping like velvet from his lips, i couldnt help but admire the sound. Before i knew it he was clicking his phone shut again. He closed his eyes tightly, sucking in a deep breathe.

"what? Comrade what is it?" i begged him, his tensed body relaxed slightly as he let out the breathe he held.

"we're going to Russia." he said simply. His gorgeous brown eyes bore into mine with so much intensity i almost didnt register the meaning behind his words.

"theyre in Russia?" i was looking for confirmation.

"vika saw Lexie and Lissa with her own eyes." he breathed, i felt so much hope in that moment i thought i would explode. I pulled him to me before i realised, crushing my lips to his. I was so happy we had found a lead. We were a little bit closer to getting them back. His lips molded to mine, moving with just as much ferosity. We pulled apart moments later, leaning my forehead against his, i looked into his eyes, i could see about as much hope and love in his eyes as i knew he could see in mine.

We packed our duffle bags, after calling Adrian, Eddie and Hanz to inform them. Eddie and adrian both made it clear they were coming too, and hanz organised for a group of guardians to accompany us, this was after all, a mission to retrieve the moroi queen as well as my baby.

We organised to fly to omsk and head over to Baia, we wanted to speak to Viktoria in person so we could all figure out what our next move would be.

The flight itself took forever, im pretty sure i was driving everyone insane with my frantic pacing. For the first 3 hours i did nothing but stride up and down the main aisle. Whenever someone tried to tell me to sit down i would just glare at them. Eventually though, my legs got too sore and my head began to hurt, i plonked myself down in the set next to Dimitri. I let out a huff and placed my feet against the back of the chair infront of me, i began bouncing my feet against it, thankfully there was no one seated in it.

Every now and then i would glance at Dimitri, his expression was always the same, he was lost in thought so his guardian mask was plastered in place.

I studied his face, his normally olive tan skin looked slightly pale, and he had a 5oclock shadow, i dont think hes used a razor in a week. His lips were pulled down in a grimace, causing lines to appear at the sides. His eyes were duller than usual. I reached out, tracing the lines on the side of his lips with my fingers.

He jumped slightly at my touch, he must have really been lost in thought. He turned to face me, his eyes and lips relaxing slightly.

"what are you thinking comrade?" i asked him curiously

He placed his hand on mine against the side of his face, closing his eyes and bringing it to his lips, he placed a sweet kiss on the back.

He let out a sloght breath,

"i was so unbelievably happy when you agreed to give me another chance. After being away for 3 years, coming back to you was like finally coming home, and it felt like a true home when you told me i had a daughter. I havent felt any anger or pain at not knowing before now, all i felt since coming back and being with you, and meeting Lexie is indescribable joy. But..." he trailed off looking away from me and out the window.

I turned his face back to me " but what?" i asked quietly

"but now i feel like i failed again. I promised i would protect you both. Keep you both safe. And i failed. I let you get taken... And now our baby has been taken..." a lone tear slid down his cheek.

I wiped it away gently with my thumb. "you listen to me Dimitri, you have done nothing wrong. I saw how you protected Lexie when she was being held by that strigoi, you fought like your life depended on it. You put her above everything else, thats all i wanted. And then you comforted her when i was missing. You acted like a true father Dimitri, thats all ive ever wanted. And we will get her back, got it. Stop beating yourself up." i placed a kiss on his lips and cuddled up to his chest.

"thankyou Roza... I love you, so much." he whispered placing a kiss ontop of my head.

"i love you too." i replied loud enough for him to hear, it was the first time ive said it since he came back, and i meant it. I loved him with all my heart.

Together we were going to get our daughter back.


	14. Chapter 14

I was beyond relieved when the plane touched ground in omsk. I was so thankfull for Having the private jet, it meant no lines, no crowds and no security checks not to mention It made walking around with our stakes a hell of alot easier.

Hanz had been on to it enough to have a couple of suv's waiting for us at the airport, complete with black tints for Adrians comfort. Of course Dimitri had to drive our one, when i questioned him as to why i never got to drive his response was merely "because i said so." i rolled my eyes and dramatically plonked myself into the passenger seat. I did however manage to commandeer the radio for once, it was still Russian music but atleast it wasnt country or '80's.

We spent the entire 3hour drive in comfortable silence, no one really knowing what to say but everyone feeling like it was alright not to say anything. I spent a fair bit of time just staring out the window, watching the scenery, or studying Dimitri. Thats how i knew when we reached Baia, his face lit up a considerable amount, a smile twitching its way to his lips, his eyes brightened up too.

"where here." i said smiling at him

He turned to me with a slightly shocked look on his face "howd you know?"

"your face" i laughed at him "dont forget comrade i can read you like a book." i winked at him.

We arrived outside a tidy two storey house, it was very cute, and completely welcoming, even from the outside. We waited for the second car to arrive before piling out and heading towards the front door. Before we even made it all the way up the stairs, the door was flung open revealing an older dhampir women, she had the same hair colour and eyes as Dimitri, he confirmed my presumption when he smiled and embraced her, "mama, its so good to see you." She replied to him in Russian, i have no idea what they were saying, but she looked in my direction, said something to him making him blush and he nodded before saying something back to her. "mama, this is my Roza." he said opening one arm for me to come over, "Roza, this is my mama Olena."

"its so good to finally meet you." i said politely holding my hand out.

She smacked it away lightly before pulling me in for a hug. I was slightly taken aback at the gesture but returned the embrace.

Once all the introductions were done, where i met his sisters Sonya and Karolina, as well as the kids Paul and Zoya. Dimitri had told me all about them on our date. I have to admit i was a little preoccupied through all this, i couldnt spot Viktoria anywhere and she was the whole reason we had come. As if reading my mind,

"mama, where is Vika? We need to speak with her urgently." Dimitri asked.

"shes up in her room, Dimka, before you go up i need to know something..." she trailed off looking from him To me where i sat on the couch between adrian and eddie. "is it true rose... Do strigoi have your baby... My grandchild?"

I glanced to Dimitri, i knew he wished as much as i could that we could say no and have Lexie come running into the room to meet her family...But i looked her straight in the eyes before nodding my head. Her eyes watered and silent tears slowly crept down her cheeks.

"Dont fret women. The child is safe...for now" spoke a raspy voice from the top of the stairs. I looked up and into the face of an elderly dhampir women. Her small face was wrinkled and her brown hair had grey streaks through it, her eyes were a darker shade of brown than the other Belikovs, making them look so much deeper. This must be Yeva, Dimitris grandmother. I believed him now when he had told me some find her scarey, it was a little intimidating having her witchlike eyes gazing at me, almost felt like she was staring into my soul.

"Babushka" Dimitri greeted her, heading up the stairs to embrace his grandmother.

"Dont give up hope girl. Your child is one of a kind, given the chance she will make a difference like never before." she said, her eyes taking on a distant look, and the hint of a smile on her lips. Before i knew it she had turned back and disappeared down the hall.

Dimitri returned, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs towards the door at the end of the hall. He knocked quietly on it. Not a sound from the other side. He turned the handle and peeked around the door.

"vika? Vika its me... Dimka." he said hesitantly

"Dimka? Ohh Dimka im so sorry!" she cried crashing into her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck, and crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and murmered to her.

I moved around them to go sit on the chair at the desk. Before i could sit down,viktoria had loosened herself from Dimitri and flung herself at me. To say it shocked me was an understatement.

"Roza, im sorry, you have no idea how hard it was for me to leave them." i had no idea what to say, i placed my hands on her back, patting her awkwardly.

"Viktoria? I need to know what happened, please..." i said quietly.

She pulled back sniffing and wiping her eyes. She sat down on the bed, pointedly staring at the ground as she started.

"i was in Novosibirsk with Nicolai my...friend...from school. We were walking back to the car from the harbour view restaurant we had dinner at. We were close to the harbour, you know where all the boats come in Dimka?... And i heard a child crying. We crept around past the warehouses because i wanted to investigate and then i saw them... There were 5 strigoi standing around a van, the door was open and i could see a child, she had light brown hair and brown eyes...I couldnt figure out who she reminded me of... Until i saw Queen Vasilissa sitting beside her, comforting the child. And i realised she looked like you Dimka...i remembered babushka saying something to me about you and a child... I didnt believe it until then... I didnt know what to do, we couldnt take on 5 strigoi alone... Then one of them noticed us... We had to run Dimka...we had to..." she started sobbing, tears running down her face. "i called mama as soon as we got to the car and got far enough away from them... She said she didnt know anything about you having a child... None of us believed it. So she called you... When i heard she was really your daughter i broke down... I should have done more... I should have stayed to fight for her... Im.. Soo..sorry." she was completely hysterical now. Dimitri pulled her to him.

"its ok Vika, you've done more for us than you know. We had no idea where they were before mama called and told us... We would have presumed they were still in America, we would never have known to come to Russia without you." he gave her a reasurring smile and kissed the top of her head.

"thankyou so much Vika, its true, if you hadnt run then you may not have been here to tell us right now. I understand why you ran, it was the logical thing to do. We dont hold it against you. You have given us more hope today than we have had in the last couple of days." i said to her, keeping my voice calm and a small smile on my face, hoping to make her feel slightly better.

We left Vika in her room and headed down stairs to the guys. Halfway down, there was a knock at the door.

"Rose. I believe its for you." Yeva said from the corner of the room,with a knowing look on her face. I was completely confused, who would come here for us?

I walked towards the door. Cautiously opening it a bit.

"oh my god Christian!" i yelled, flinging the door open and pulling him into a giant hug. "where the hell have you been hiding!?" i interrogated him, punching him lightly in the arm.

"me? Your the one who disappeared last night without a trace, then i find out you came to Russia on a rescue mission without me!" he was angry, no beyond angry, i think he was furious. "i had to hear it from Guardian Hanz that you and a bunch of others grabbed the first flight here! I should light your ass on fire for leaving me behind!"

"Christian...im sorry...i... I dont know what i was thinking... I was so worried about finding them..." i whispered back, in all honesty i felt horrible. How could i forget about him, i guess i just presumed he was with his Aunt somewhere safe...

"oh hell Rosie, i cant stay mad at you... I understand how your feeling... I need her back...i need her..."

I hugged him again, pulling him into the house with me. It wasnt until i went to shut the door i realised he wasnt alone. Tasha stood behind him, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, she wandered into the room. As soon as she saw Dimitri she flung it to the ground running to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Dimka, i was afraid something had happened to you. Are you ok?" she mumbled into his chest.

It was actually quite funny watching him struggle to decide how to handle the situation. I could tell he was uncomfortable but he didnt want to offend her. I smirked knowingly at him, he arched a perfect eyebrow at me, before patting Tashas back lightly. "im fine Tasha, its Lexie and Lissa im worried about."

"of course, do you have any idea where they are?" she asked him as he took a slight step away from her.

"we have a possible idea, we'll be investigating the lead first thing tomorrow." i answered in a serious tone. All eyes shot to me. "everyone needs to get a good night sleep... We're off to Novosibirsk at first light."

"why there?" adrian voiced the question im sure they were all wondering.

"thats where they were last seen. So thats were we will start our search. Now... Where am i sleeping?" i asked through a yawn.

"come on, ill show you." Dimitri answered heading up the stairs.

"night guys." i called as i followed him up the stairs, i noticed Tashas expression as i did, she looked hurt...and kind of angry?

"you can sleep in here..." he said entering the bedroom opposite the bathroom. I walked in, the walls had photos on the walls,and shelves full of... Urgh.. Western novels. I knew straight away that this was his childhood room. He pulled out a change of clothes from the dressing table and headed towards the door.

"comrade?" i asked him, slightly hesitantly. He turned back to me. "will you... Stay with me tonight?" i asked, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"of course my Roza. Ill do anything you ask of me." he said, stridding back to me with a breathtaking smile on his face. Yes, It was a very cheesy thing to say, but after the shit news ive learnt today i needed something to make me smile. "no funny buisness... I just dont think i can handle being alone... And i feel more at peace When im with you."

We lay in bed snuggled under the blankets. His head resting on my chest as i lightly ran my fingers through his silky brown hair. His breathing was steady, i thought he was fast asleep, which is why i almost jumped when he spoke, "Roza?"

"mmm?"

"Lexies full name...you said it was Alecksa Marya B Hathaway... What does the B stand for?" he whispered.

"Belikov."

"oh..." i could feel him smiling against my skin.

"i wanted her to know who she came from... Even if there was a chance she may have never met you... I always wished that her lastname was officially Belikov but...it didnt feel right if you werent in the picture. So by adding the B, it made me feel like she held a little piece of you..."

He was silent for a while then he whispered "thankyou my Roza"

I fell asleep with thoughts of my babygirl swirling round in my mind. There was a possibility i could see her tomorrow... It wasnt a big possibility, but it was enough...

I fell into a peaceful sleep surrounded by blackness...

Untill i appeared in a room... It looked familiar. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a dressing table beside the window held loads of different cosmetics,a hairbrush and a hair products.

Looking around i noticed photos on the walls, taking a closer look i recognised one in partcular, it was of Lissa and I, dressed up in the most gorgeous dresses, hers a light lavender strapless that reached the floor, mine a bloodred halter that fell just below my knees. We were grinning widely, each holding our newly recieved graduation sheets. I remember having this photo taken. I suddenly realised where i was... This was Lissas dorm room right before we left st Vlads!

"Rose? Is that really you?"

I almost burst into tears as i turned to see her standing right behind me, her platinum blonde hair framing her perfect pale moroi face.

Lissa...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Dimka's chick you make me laugh, i love your reviews lol**

**Sorry its a shortish one, ive been busy, but Heres chapter 15, finally we might get to see whats going on with Liss and Lexie!**

"Lissa! Oh my god! I cant believe it, how are you here? Where are you? Is Lexie ok?!" i blurted out all of my questions while hugging her in a vice like hug.

"Rose...cant...breathe..." she smiled as i released her, thats when i got a good look at her, she looked really worn out, her skin wasnt the radiant pale that it usually was, and her platinum blonde hair was matted and dull. Her eyes had big purple bags under them,and the usual sparkly green was just a dull Almost lifeless shade. "oh Rose, I'm so glad youre ok, i didnt know if you were even still alive...Lexies ok, shes being brave. I dont know exactly where we are, theyre keeping us locked in a room, its in a big building, i think we are the very top room. There are windows, blacked out for them, obviously but i can see city lights off in the distance... Theyre feeding us which is something...but i dont know how long itll last Rose. I know they dont want Lexie..yet... But I dont know how long theyll keep me alive. Right now theyre trying to decide who gets to... Kill... Me." she broke off in a half sob half whisper.

"we arent far away. We know youre in Novosibirsk somewhere."

She looked at me shocked. "how?"

"do you remember being by the harbour? With lots of boats?"

She just nodded her head.

"well Dimitris sister was there, she saw you and she told her mother who called us, we got on the first plane over yesturday."

"well... I know we didnt drive too far from there... Maybe an hour?" she said looking thoughtfull, "im not sure which direction but...oh i do remember seeing a statue sometime later... It was a soldier, holding a gun over one shoulder and was saluting with the other... Does that help?"

I couldnt help the smile that crossed my face, i pulled her into a tight hug again, "Liss you have no idea, im sure someone here will know about it." i pulled away, wiping the tear that was cascading down her cheek, "you need to stay alive for me ok, we will make it to you soon, just hold on. For me. And for Christian." i said staring her straight in the eyes.

"Christian..." she murmered, i noticed her hand slightly flick up towards her chest. "is he ok?" she was getting teary eyed again.

"hes fine, hes here with us, youll see him soon ok." i tried to sound stern.

"ok Rose, im going to go now, i dont like leaving Lexie alone for too long..." her voice trailed off, i think she was waiting for me to break down or something.

"wait Lissa, do you know whats going on with the bond? I havent felt a thing from you since you were taken... And how did you manage this?" i questioned her waving my arms around at the room.

"honestly, im as clueless as you about the bond... Maybe its got something to do with when it went 2 ways? Like it overloaded it or something.. Im not sure... And as for this, i dont know, ive been trying and trying, but this is the first time ive ever made it work." she smiled slightly, proud of herself for doing it i guess.

"right well, im going to go tell the guys about this, you make sure you stay safe Lissa. Got it. And look after my baby, tell her we love her and miss her, and that we will see her soon."

She smiled sadly, nodded and then the dream disolved around us, i didnt want to see her go, but i needed to tell the guys about everything and see if anyone had any ideas about the statue.

I literally shot out of bed the minute my eyes opened, racing from the room and into the living room. I heard Dimitri shoot out of bed after me, a shocked puzzled look on his face when he Reached me.

"Roza?" he questioned.

"i just spoke to Lissa!" i practically screamed, thankfully everyone was already awake and either sitting on the couch or in the kitchen, but i got everyones attention with that statement. Shocked gasps and "whats?" murmered around the room, before christian spoke up.

"How is she Rose, where is she, is she ok?" i could almost see desperation in his eyes and his voice betrayed how much he wanted her back.

I sat beside Dimitri on the loveseat and told them everything that lissa had told me. I skipped describing how lissa looked because i didnt want to worry christian anymore than he already was.

"the statue... Could it be the war memorial down on the outskirts of novosibirsk? You know round Ulitsa Lenina?" olena suggested, looking at Dimitri, his face turned thoughtfull for a minute,

"that would make sense... Its the only place ive ever seen a soldier statue... Unless theyve built a new one somewhere since i left..." he spoke louder now "i think its our best shot, we should all go have a look." he turned to me, waiting for me to agree. I just nodded before racing upstairs to get changed.

It took us just over an hour and a half to drive to Novosibirsk, i was in one SUV with Dimitri driving, Adrian, christian,eddie, Tasha and two other guardians in the back. The rest of the guardians followed in the other SUV.

Dimitri drove past the harbour where Viktoria had seen them, i looked out thinking about how close they were now, i just hoped that we would find them before anything happened to either of them. God i missed them, so much.

I was lost in thoughts about Lexie Untill the SUV came to a stop. Dimitri pointed to the left of the van, where there stood a huge statue of a saluting soldier. We were on the only road that runs anywhere near the memorial site, which meant, this had to have been the way they were headed! A guardian from the other van appeared at the drivers window.

"You think this is the way?" he nodded forwards.

"i think it is, we will follow the road, keep an eye out for any tall buidlings, or one that you would think you can see the city lights from. Thats all we know about where they are being held. Call either of our cells if you spot anything at all." Dimitri answered him

The guardian nodded and headed back to his van as we headed off down the road. The van was completely silent for about half an hour untill Christian pipped up "whats that?", pointing ahead of us.

There was a building about two fields away, it looked like a mansion, surrounded by trees and hedges. But we could see the top two storeys of the building, it looked like it could have been atleast 6 storeys high all together. I sucked in a breathe, could that be it? Could that be where my baby and my best friend were being held? I had to stopped my hopes from getting too high, just incase we were wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahh ive just been to see the midnight screening of breaking dawn 2, it was totally awesome! Im too pumped to sleep so at 3:30am ive decided to Type up chapter 16**

**Enjoy :)**

I scanned the surrounding area, checking behind every tree and every bush, listening for any sound or movement that would indicate danger, so far so good. I had Dimitri flanking my left side, Eddie was on my right and christian was trailing behind. We made Adrian stay behind since he cant do much with spirit in the way of battling against strigoi. He would be waiting in the wings incase someone needed urgent healing.

We paused, hidden in the line of trees before the yard of the mansion, and when i say mansion, i mean it. The place was massive! It had a large garden, with rows of rose hedges, a gIant fountain was outside the front, and had one of those curved drive ways that swings in an arch leading up to the front door. It was 7 storeys high, all the windows were completely black. Perfect for strigoi to be able to move around inside during the daytime. The building itself was made of old grey brick, with ivy and vines creeping up the corners making it look that much older.

We all held our breath as a man walked out of the two massive front doors, he had on a very flash, very expensive looking grey suit, his features were defintely that of a strigoi, the pale white skin, he even walked a little faster than normal too. We held our breathe as we watched him get into the waiting black limo that was parked in front of the house, and drove away.

"no sign of anyway around the back." someone whispered through the earpiece fixed in my ear.

"left side is all clear"

"ive seen 3 male strigoi on the right side, bottom floor, in one of the windows." Another guardian informed through the earpiece.

"ok, i want Guardians Drizden, Marino, bailey and Cortez to keep watching, we need to get a complete feel for the place and To try and figure out how many strigoi we are dealing with. The rest of us will go and get some rest. At exactly 4am we will come back to regroup and hear what you four have learnt and hopefully mount our attack during daylight hours so that we have the upper hand." i said through the earpiece.

Dimitri looked at me with a total look of pride in his eyes as everyone agreed to my plan.

We quietly stole back to the waiting vans while the four guardians got themselves into position around the house so they could accurately stake it out.

"well what do we know" Adrian inquired as soon as we reached the vans.

"not alot, ive left guardians positioned around the house to get a good look and try to figure out how many we are dealing with, we will go and find somewhere to camp out and rest until daylight, that way we have the upper hand." i responded.

"you are a little genius"

"meh... I prefer the term badass but you know" i smirked at him.

We found an old farm shed in one of the adjoining paddocks, it was fully enclosed so no one would be able to tell we were in there unless they came in, but by the looks of it no one had been there for years.

There was an old rusty tractor, and some bails of hay scattered around, so Adrian and Christian made themselves make shift beds with hay, while Dimitri and i scooted into the far left corner, him leaning against the concrete wall and i cuddled up into his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around me, but i started to shiver from the slight breeze that was coming through, so Dimitri, always the gentleman, shrugged off his duster and drapped it over both off us.

"thanks comrade" i whispered to him, smiling against the warmth of his chest.

"my pleasure Roza, now get some rest, we have a huge day tomorrow and i need you to be at your best... I love you." he whispered back kissing my forehead.

I yawned "i love you too... So much..." closing my eyes i let the darkness of sleep take me over.

..._mummy... Mummy...where are you mummy?..._

My eyelids fluttered open, i swear i could hear something...someone...

_...mummy im scared... I dont like it here..._

There it was again! It was just a whisper, like it was floating in on the breeze...Just a faint echo...i carefully sat up, not wanting to wake Dimitri yet, we still had a few minutes of sleep before 4am. The voice was so familiar, it was like music to my ears

'ah i think im going crazy' i thought to myself.

..._i miss you mummy... Please come and get me soon..._

I sucked in a breathe, it sounded just like Lexie. Oh my poor baby girl, she must be so scared, if shes hurt at all i swear i will rip all of their heads off. They wont have anywhere to run. I walked towards the door of the shed, stopping just inside, where i could get a view of the top storeys of the mansion.

"im almost there Lexie baby, just hold on, mummy and daddy are coming, we love you" i whispered.

_...i love you mummy... _

I froze... "Lexie?"

No...it couldnt be... I was imagining things. I shook my head and turned to go and wake everyone up.

..._mummy? Is daddy really coming too?... _

I spun back around, staring into the window at the top of the mansion. "yes baby, hes here. Hes here to help me save you" i whispered, concentating my focus on the room. Thats when i saw it move, with my dhampir eyesight i saw the shadow of a tiny person against the blackened window. Her tiny hands pressed up against the glass, her face staring intently out the window in our general direction. It was her. It was really my baby girl! I sank to my knees, a choked sob escaping from my lips.

..._please dont cry mummy... Ill see you soon...aunty lissa and me are_ waiting...

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me upright,

"Roza? Roza what is it? Whats wrong?" his velvet accented voice spoke softly in my ear. He tilted my face up so he could look into my eyes, wiping away the tear that had trailed its way down my cheek.

"i can hear her...Dimitri shes so scared..." i whispered, i didnt know whether he believed me or not, he just clutched me tighter to his chest and spoke softly in Russian.

"little dhampir... Your aura... Its going crazy, whats going on? Do you feel ok?" adrian appeared beside us, a very worried look on his face as his eyes darted around me taking in my aura i presume.

"im fine...just fine." i moved myself away from Dimitri, i couldnt think about me when lissa and lexie were still in trouble, i would get them back safely and then try to figure out whats going on.

We gathered our gear and made our way to the forest surrounding the mansion. We moved stealthily through the trees, it was still slightly dark which meant that we could still be attacked out here. Once we were positioned a safe distance from the mansion, i radioed into the guardians we had left on stakeout duty.

"Come in Guardian Drizden, Marino, Bailey, Cortez, can you hear me?" i whispered into the mic.

A couple of tense seconds later i hard 4 responses of "yes Hathaway, loud and clear."

"Great, what have we found out?"

"back door hasnt seen any action all night." Drizden responded, followed by "left side, there have been some movement in the windows, has been the same two males though." guardian Marino replied. "the right side has been dead quiet...no pun intended." Guardian Bailey spoke, always the joker. I smiled slightly at that. He was a refreshing attitude as apposed to all the tension and stress we were in.

"the front door has been busy. Ive seen 5 males and one female enter the building, one other female left, so its added 5 new strigoi to the mix." Guardian Cortez reported.

"so from what we can gather, theres 7 known strigoi in there at the moment, who knows how many more are in there." i spoke, mostly towards Dimitri. "so i think if we split into two groups, one storms the back door, the other storms the front. They wont be suspecting us so we should have the element of surprise." everyone just nodded in response.

I split the group, half going to the back door while the other half, consisting of me, Dimitri, Eddie, Christian and two other male guardians i havent met properly, Stayed where we were casing out the front door. "Dimitri, christian and i will make our way up to the top floor, we believe they are being held up there, in that room directly up there." i said pointing towards the window that i was sure i had seen Lexie at earlier. Dimitri just gave me a questioning look, trying to figure out how i knew that probably. I just shrugged at him giving an 'ill tell you later' look.

"ok, we will wait untill the sun comes up, my guess would be about 1 hour from now, so take this time to prepare and keep an eye on the building. If anything changes, call it in straight away."

I looked up towards the top of the building, looking straight at the window that i knew held my precious baby girl and my best friend, my sister, i closed my eyes, drawing in a breathe.

"im right outside baby, just hold on." i breathed out

..._be careful mummy and daddy..._...

my babies voice echoed all around me.


	17. Chapter 17

**thanks for the reviews guys lol, im typing this on an ipad so the autocorrect is a bit whack. I googled it and when it comes to a building, It can either be 'stories' or 'storeys'- which is how i was meant to be spelling it.** **lol but dont worry i hate bad spelling when im reading too :) ill check it better from now on!**

**Now on with the show!**

"right, on my mark we'll storm the place." i whispered into the mic on my earpiece. I got into position right at the edge of the tree line. There had been no movement around or in the place, that we could see, for the last hour. I glanced around one last time at my team, Eddie, who was crouched, tensed ready to race for the door, Christian was crouched just past him, a determined look on his face, i think he was focused on Lissa being so close. Guardian Braydey, and Hertz were further around to the left of the forest, id spoken to them briefly while we waited for sundown. They seemed like genuinely good guys, both having children and wives at home. And then my eyes locked with Dimitri, he was on my rightside, close enough to touch. He was so tense, his muscles rippling slightly beneath his shirt as he breathed, he was bracing himself for my command to go. He had one of his stakes gripped tightly in his hand. I gave him a slight smile, which he returned ever so slightly.

Looking towards the door again, i counted down in my head

...5...4...3...2...1...

"Now!" i spoke in a harsh whisper.

We all sprinted for the main door. Guardian Braydey made it there first, using the momentum of his sprint and all his body weight to smash through the thick doors. It shattered, showering chunks of wood all over the place.

We definitely had the element of surprise, there were 2 strigoi in the main room. Dimitri threw himself at the first one, i remembered one of his first lessons, dont hesitate, and he didnt, not even for a second. He grappled with him for a moment, before knocking the strigois legs from underneath him and sinking his stake between his ribs before he had even hit the ground.

Christian lit the other strigois head on fire and Eddie had his stake in his heart before any of us had time to register his advances.

I glanced around quickly scanning the room, it was definitely a mansion. The inside was decorated in immaculate white and gold. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling. A regal looking staircase wound its way along the side of the room and all the way up, i bolted up it as fast as i could, racing straight past the second and third floor. I was aware of Dimitri and Eddie right on my heels.

I could hear grunts and the sounds of fighting coming through the earpiece.

"Drizden? Whats going on?" i questioned, hoping they werent outnumbered or losing. I knew they were lethal guardians, but we had only taken down 2 out of 7, i was hoping desperately that they were ok.

I heard a couple more grunts and the sound of a gurgled scream Followed by "we've taken out 3. We are Heading up the stairs towards you now."

Without even realising it we had reached the 7th floor without running into anyone. I was so thankfull in this moment for Dimitri making me run so many laps during training. Christian was huffing and puffing but the rest of us were barely out of breath. We landed on a corridor landing, 2 doors on each side and one right at the end. I kicked open the first door, making it almost fly off its hinges. I was too pumped up with adrenalin to even try and be stealthy. The room was empty, so we moved to the next one. Eddie threw open the next one and was immediately grabbed by a pair of pale white hands. He threw his fist out automatically, catching the strigoi in the right cheek, it wasnt enough to even knock him off balance. They were locked in a grapple, each trying to push the other back.

It felt like everything suddenly started to move in slow motion then, as another strigoi burst from the room at the far end of the corridor. I whipped my head to look, i barely registered that i was already sprinting at the new strigoi with my stake in my hand, when she pulled someone from behind her back. I screeched to a halt, all of the blood draining from my face. She had Lissa! The strigoi was holding Lissa by the throat in front of me, a wicked grin on her face. Everything around me dissolved as i stared into Lissas terrified eyes. Her appearance had gotten worse since we had dream walked the other night, she was covered in bruises and blood stained her already torn, knee length dress. Her eyes were slightly sunken in and had blue almost black bags under them.

I was bought back by Christian appearing at my side, a wild look on his face. I had to grab his arm to stop him charging towards her. That would be a potentially fatal mistake.

"what do you want?!" i asked in a tight, restrained voice.

"me? I dont want anything from you." she was still smiling a twisted evil grin, "my boss however has offered a very handsome reward for the brat."

I gritted my teeth, clenching my right hand around my stake, to the point where i swear i could have snapped the thick pole. My grasp on Christians arm tightened as well. He glanced at my hand and then back at Lissa.

"Let them go!" i hissed at her.

She pretended to put on a thoughtful look, "Hmmmmmmm No. I dont think we will. The child is much to valuable... And im kind of hungry." she said, licking her lips. "ive heard that Dragmir blood is quite tasty."

Oh this bitch was asking for it.

"touch her and you die." i growled at her, giving her as deadly a glare as i could.

"no my dear Rosemarie, i believe it will be your friend here that dies... And i have no idea why they are so interested in your brat of a child. If i had my way id make a bloodwhore out of her."

She cackled, Seeming to think that what she was saying was hilarious.

And That was all it took. I snapped. My already strained control snapped in two and i was aware of a few things happening all at once. First i lunged forward with my stake poised to strike, in my fist, second Dimitri tried to grab my waist missing by mere centimeters, and third, almost the most terrifying of all, The strigoi lifted Lissa by the throat off the ground, and bought her fangs down on her neck.

My mind started racing as i closed the distance, Lissas face had gone from terrified to blissful in seconds, her eyes closing and a slight smile twitching at her lips from the strigoi endorphins. I could see the colour draining from her face, who knows how much blood had already been taken from her before now, not to mention she would have been weak from not getting her own blood supply in the last couple of days. I was only two steps away when the strigois hair caught fire, she was caught by surprise, the flames licking at her face, i noticed that it wasnt affecting Lissa in the same way, the flames were avoiding her.

Thank god for Christians wicked fire control! I thought.

The strigoi dropped Lissa to the ground and started patting the flames on her head, they began quickly spreading down her body, she was screaming like a banshee. I jumped at her, throwing my entire body weight into the kick. She stumbled backwards before tripping and falling onto Her back. I instantly dropped on her, stake first, pushing it straight through her ribs and piercing her cold heart. I watched as the undead life drained from her eyes.

I lay stunned for a moment, the adrenalin still pumping, then I slowly moved off of her body, breathing in deeply, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

Christian was with Lissa, holding her head in his lap. Her eyes were open and she was murmuring something quietly to him. He just smiled widely and kissed her forehead in response.

Dimitri was by my side now, "Roza? Are you ok?"

I just nodded to him.

He stood up straight then, moving to the door that the strigoi had come out of. He grabbed the handle and pushed it open. As i stood up i heard her. It was the most magical thing to me in that moment.

"Dimka!" her sweet voice squealed in joy.

"Lexie! Are you ok milaya?" came his soft velvet voice, followed by the same soft murmuring of Russian he uses to calm me, as he walked out carrying my precious little miracle in his arms.

Next thing i knew i was barreling into them both, wrapping my arms around them and kissing her head like crazy. I could feel tears streaming down my face but i didnt care, i had my baby back safe and sound. I was so happy i couldnt even get any words out.

"mummy i missed you soooooooo much" she cried in a soft voice, turning to wrap her little arms around my neck. I embraced her as tight as i could without hurting her.

"im so glad youre safe baby girl. Are you hurt? Are you ok?" i whispered in her ear.

"im ok mummy, I'm just tired." She yawned

I looked up, locking eyes with Dimitri. He nodded once and just replied simply,

"lets go home."


	18. Chapter 18

**dont panic guys its not over yet! not by a long shot if i have my way :)**

We drove in silence all the way back to the Belikovs house. Lissa was sleeping with her head on Christians lap. I smiled as i watched the way he was looking at her, every now and again he would lean down and kiss her or stroke her hair. I could see how much he truely loved her.

I was sitting with Lexie curled up in my lap, snoring lightly. I brushed the hair off her face, she looked like a little angel. She had a couple of bruises on her arms and there was a slight red bump on her forehead, but otherwise i think she was ok. She had fallen asleep as i walked back to the van through the trees and across the paddocks. Dimitri was driving, surprise surprise, but every few minutes he would glance at me in the rearview mirror and smile. I know he was just as relieved as i was that everything had gone ok.

When we pulled up at the house, Olena and Viktoria were out the front door and waiting for us before we even got the van door open. Olena glanced around unsurely, i could almost see her counting the people in her head. Her face lit up when she saw we were back with 2 extras.

I climbed out of the van trying, but failing, to not wake Lexie. Her eyelids fluttered and then opened, The cutest little smile appearing on her face when she looked up at me, my heart melted. It reminded me so much of Dimitris smile. She looked around at where we were, a confused look crossed her face.

"momma i thought we were going home?" she questioned, sounding just as confused as she looked.

I looked towards where Olena and Dimitri were embracing and speaking in soft rapid Russian. As if he knew i was watching, he turned to me, with a massive earth shattering smile on his face.

"we are going to be staying in this special house for tonight baby." i answered her without taking my eyes off Dimitri.

"why is it special?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"well, its special because its where Dimitri grew up, his family lives here."

"ohh...Momma?"

"mmmmm?"

"is Dimka my daddy?"

I swear i almost fell over backwards. I looked down at her, completely shell-shocked, she was so intuitive. She had to have worked it out on her own.. Unless Lissa had told her... No Lissa wouldnt have done that to me, she knew we wanted to tell her ourselves when the time was right. I had no clue how to respond. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes, wide and innocent.

"i want him to be my daddy." she said with a big smile on her cute little face. "i like him."

I grinned at her before leaning down to whisper "i think you should go tell him that baby."

And before i knew it she was wriggling out of my arms and running as fast as her little 3 year old legs could carry her. Dimitri scooped her up and spun in a circle before coming to a stop facing me. I watched as Lexie pulled his face down to her level to talk to him.

His face changing from amusement, to awe and shock, before his smile widened greatly. He locked gazes with me for a second, his eyes shining with tears and so much love i could barely breathe. He hadnt replied to whatever it was the Lexie had said to him, he just shifted his gaze from me back to her. I walked over quickly, very curious as to what she had said to him exactly.

"Dimka?" Lexie asked him again, slightly louder this time.

He seemed to come back to reality then, and he replied, with more emotion in his voice than i have ever known him to show, in public. "Yes baby, i am. Of course you can call me daddy"

I was so blissfully happy in that moment, it was like everyone disappeared around us and it was just me and my family...My family. We were whole, for the first time. It was all i have dreamed about for so long and now it was here infront of me. It was my reality now. Lexie huggd Dimitri, wrapping her tiny little arms around his neck. I could see a tear trailing down his cheek.

I was tackled out of my thoughts, literally, as Viktoria bowled into me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh my god Roza! Im so glad youre all safe, im so glad no one got hurt, everyone is ok, right?!" she rushed out, her accent was Thicker than i have ever heard it. I nodded,

"everyone is fine Vika, everyone is safe now."

She pulled back with a smile on her face, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She looked at Dimitri, her smile falling slightly from her face as she took in father and daughter standing just infront of us.

The scream she suddenly let rip from her mouth was enough to have us all cringing and all eyes spun to face her, thinking that something was wrong, all the guardians tensed up and dropped into their defensive crouches.

"is that...is that my neice?!" she squealed clasping her hands together in a single clap.

Dimitri just nodded to her before saying softly in Lexies ear, "thats your aunty Vika, my sister. Dont worry, shes not as crazy as she looks"

Lexie buried her face in his neck, obviously shy at meeting someone new. Especially someone who screams at them, even if it was a scream of excitement.

Olena had been watching everyones interaction with a mix of joy, love and amusement on her face "i think we should take this inside, im sure everyone is hungry?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, Lexies head popped back up "fooooood!" she clapped, making everyone burst into laughter. My baby sure took after me in the love of food department.

There were too many of us to beable to all eat in the kitchen, so Olena made Eddie and the guardians sit at the table so they could help themselves to as much food as they wanted. While Dimitri, lexie and i shared the love seat, christian took lissa up to one of the bedrooms so that she could sleep properly. While Adrian perched on the edge of the couch beside Vika, Sonya and Karolina. Paul and zoya were playing on the ground. And Yeva, crazy looking old bat, was rocking slightly in an armchair in the corner, a knowing smirk on her face that sent a slight shiver up my back.

"she looks so much like you Dimka, i cant believe you have a daughter." Karolina spoke first. "i dont mean to be too foreward Rose... But how? I mean...i believe you when you say she is his, i can see it myself... But two dhampirs conceiving, its supposed to be impossible..."

"We had no clue... I have my suspicions that it has something to do with my being shadow kissed though, i mean, who knows what happened to my DNA when Lissa bought me back to life all those years ago..." i spoke, but trailed off when i noticed everyones mouths were open and eyes were bugging out of their heads. I looked towards Dimitri to see amusement written all over his face.

"i told you my Roza was special." he stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"you...you died?!" vika stuttered out.

I nodded, "in the car accident, that killed her family... It killed me too, but Lissa is a spirit user, she bought me back to life."

"like Mark and Oksana..." Karolina whispered, lost in thought.

i turned to Dimitri, trying but failing to raise an eyebrow. I think my expression amused him because he broke out into laughter. "They're friends of the family... Oksana is a spirit user... and Mark is shadowkissed."

"And youre only telling me now that you know people like us? like me?" i had to control myself, i was getting slightly worked up about this piece of information, i have never ever met any other shadow kissed person. "can we meet them? where are they? Lets go talk to them"

"Patience my Roza, we will go see them tomorrow. Just relax for today, we have all been through alot... " he began lightly rubbing my shoulders, it was so relaxing my head drooped a little bit.

"Who are you?" Lexie suddenly pipped up, jumping from my lap and walking to stand in front of Yeva.  
My gosh, my baby has no fear, i thought to myself and smiled.

"my name is Yeva young one. i'm your Great Grandmother." she replied in a light tone.

"whats so great about you?" Lexie asked,completely serious, tilting her head at a slight angle to look at Yeva better.

Everyone burst into laughter at that, Yeva included.

We spent the rest of the evening just relaxing and catching up with Dimitris family. I got to know them all pretty well. Olena was amazing, she was very much like the mother id always wished i had, kind and caring and loving. They told me so many stories about Dimitri as a child, which meant he spent the entire night blushing like crazy, it was so cute.  
As i looked around the room i suddenly realised someone was missing. "Where did Tasha go? She said she came to help but she didnt even come on the rescue?" that women probably got scared and ran away.  
"After you guys left, she just said she had someone she needed to go see, said it was really important. So she took all her stuff and left" Sonya replied.  
Huh...i just shrugged, yeah i still think she just ran away scared.

When Lexie began nodding off in the chair beside an already sleeping Zoya, they were like best friends already, we decided to go to bed. Dimitri carried her up to his old room and put her down in the porta crib that Sonya was lending us since there were no spare beds. He tucked her in, whispering to her in Russian and kissing her forehead.

I let out a sigh as i watched, it was odd to think that he hasnt been there for her for the last 3 years and after knowing her for a little over a month he was already acting like he had always been there.

He turned to me, wrapping me in his strong arms. "are you ok my Roza?" he asked.

I loved it when he called me his, it made me feel warm and fuzzy, and sent a tingle down my spine. "im perfect." i smiled and gave him a sweet lingering kiss. It was the truth, in this moment, i was absolutely perfect. I had everything i could ever want.

We spent the night wrapped up in eachothers arms under the covers. It was like our own little world, we could hold eachother and kiss eachother, and whisper our love and not have to worry about disapproving glares or people staring. We could pretend for a moment that everything was going right for us. But As perfect as it was, i wasnt going to give him all of me, not in his mothers house, with Lexie in the room, and he completely understood which im glad of, we agreed that we would hold that side of our love untill we got back to court.

"I love you Roza." he murmured to me as i drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Comrade." i felt him chuckle lightly against my back.

The next morning, i woke to find Dimitri and lexie gone. I fixed myself up and wandered down the stairs to find them both sitting at the table, with Christian and Lissa eating breakfast.

"Morning guys." i smiled as i entered and grabbed myself a plate

"whoa, someones cheery today. Finally get some action last night did ya." Christian smirked nudging Dimitri in the side.

"Knock it off fireboy, not infront of Lexie... And besides if i had, believe me you would have heard." i laughed at him, then turned towards the fridge. Thats when i noticed Olena. She was standing at the sink with a very ammused expression on her face, i froze, a blush snaking its way across my cheeks.  
I turned abruptly and sat back down beside Lexie and Lissa. Everyone burst out laughing at me.  
_Well thats not totally awkward _Lissa laughed through the bond, i nudged her in the side with my elbow.

_ouch...Wait!... Rose?!_

I looked at her. Then we both screamed. I know, i know, not a very 'Rose Hathaway' thing to do, but i got excited. shoot me.  
The bond was back!

"ummm... are we missing something here?" Christian spoke up.

"The bonds come back... i mean, its working again, Rose can hear me!" Lissa gushed out.

"grrreeeaaaat." he dragged out the word, a very sarcastic look on his face.

That reminded me, i turned to Lexie. "hey baby... do remember talking to mummy while you were away with Lissa?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yup, you kept telling me you were coming to get me, and to stay safe." she smiled.

Everyone was staring at us, wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa questioned.  
"Well, i could hear Lexie... like an echo or a whisper and she seemed to hear me back... Im not even sure how." i shrugged lightly.

"I told you before girl, your child is gifted. She WILL change our world as we know it." Yeva stood in the doorway staring intently at Lexie. She however didnt even seem to notice Yeva, she just continued to eat. i heard Yeva mutter under her breath as she walked back out "as long as THEY dont get hold of her again. You must figure out who is friend and who is foe, before it is too late."

I shuddered at the thought that they could still come after her. We had to figure out who was causing all of this, who wanted my baby so badly.. and why exactly?...

After breakfast was done, we all went to pack what little items that we had bought with us. I was sad to be taking Dimitri from his family when he had only been back for so short a time, but he was adament that his home was with me and Lexie now, that made me smile.  
As we stood out at the vans saying our goodbyes, i hugged everyone, telling them all that we would be back soon once everything settled down, or they could come visit us anytime.  
It was a very sad goodbye. I was definitly attached to the Belikovs now, they were like family to me.

I slept the entire plane ride home, not because i was tired, just because i hated flying and it passed the time alot quicker. Lexie did the same, yup she was definitly just like me.

When we landed, Dimitri walked Lexie and I back to our house. Lexie skipped ahead, excited to be home so she could play. As soon as the door was opened she tore off into her room to get her toys. I laughed at her as she pranced around her room with her little pink pony, she was so energetic.

As i entered my bedroom i threw my duffle bag on the ground and was about to collapse on the bed, when i noticed a letter, folded in half. It was just laying in the middle of the bed and had definitely not been there when we left. I reached out to grab it but Dimitri was quicker. I moved to stand so i could read it beside him, and i gasped when i read what it said.  
"no...no... Dimitri who the hell is doing this..." i whispered.

On the paper in thick black letters it read:

**YOU WERE LUCKY TO HAVE WON THIS ROUND.  
BUT SHE WILL BE OURS SOON.  
****WATCH YOUR BACK HATHAWAY. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a warning, ive bought in Jill Mostrano, shes not Lissas sister shes just a friend. And Lissa didnt need siblings to become queen... Oh and Sydney is a Moroi not an alchemist :) sorry! Please just go with it.**

* * *

There are no words to express what i felt in that moment.  
Someone was intent on getting my baby girl. Someone was toying with us. Shes already been taken from court once, whats to say it couldnt happen again. I was aware of the tears falling from my eyes, a few drips landing on the paper. My body was trembling, not so much out of fear, although that was some of it. No, it was mostly anger i was feeling now. Someone was trying to take my Lexie from me, to use her against her will. For evil.

Dimitri walked into the room and over to where i sat, perched on the edge of the bed.

Its been a month since we got home, a whole month since the note was left for us. But every time i see it, everytime i read those words, the same emotions would rise up in me, threatening to overtake me.

Dimitri pulled the paper from my grasp and threw it onto the dressing table. He pulled me up and into his arms, wrapping them around me as if he could protect me from the world. I know thats what he tries to do, to shield us, keep us safe, and i love him so much for it. Hes been my rock. He moved in shortly after arriving back, i welcomed him with open arms. It was like he had never left me, the way things have fallen into place for us. He is the most wonderful father, he would make pancakes or scrambled eggs every morning, and would drop her off at preschool and play at the playground with her. I have to admit, thats the funniest thing i have ever seen,

watching as a 6'7 Russian man swings on a set of monkey bars, knees raised up to his stomach, trying to catch a 3 year old. And when i say trying, i mean it. He actually could not catch her. Whenever he got close, he'd have to bend down to grab her, but she would duck and dodge him and crawl away. It was one of her favourite games.

"mummy mummy can we go see uncle chrissie?" Lexie asked, poking her head around the door, breaking me out of my memories.

"Sure thing baby."

We walked into Christian and Lissas apartment, the smell of bacon wafting its way straight to my nose. I inhaled the amazing aroma following it to the kitchen.

"I was waiting for you to show. Nothing ever gets past your nose Rosie" Christian grinned at me from his position behind the stove.

"watch it fire crotch or you'll be wearing that grease in a minute" i laughed back at him. He actually looked kind of scared.

_1..in..2...out..3...in...4...out...5..._

What The hell?

_Breathe... just breathe... its not that bad... this is a good thing..._

I crept down the hallway, "Lissa?" i called through the locked bedroom door.

"Rose? oh god Rose." she flung the door open and had me in her arms before i even knew what was happening. She pulled me inside and locked the door again behind her. She dragged me into her bathroom without even saying a word.  
My jaw dropped as i saw the little white stick sitting on her bathroom sink. I looked from it to Lissas face and back again.

"Are you...are you expecting Liss?" i gasped as she nodded her head.

"i dont know what to do..." she whispered, i could see tears pooling in her eyes. I felt around through the bond, trying to get a better feel on her emotions. Shock, Fear, joy, unbelieving... then overwhelming happiness pushed right at the back.

"Lissa, this is a good thing." i tried to reasure her, I pulled her into a hug, "Christian will be so happy, see how good he is with Lexie, hes going to love becoming a father."

She just nodded and wiped her eyes.

We walked back out, my arm around her shoulder and sat down at the kitchen table. Dimitri and Christian just raised an eyebrow at us and continued eating. Lexie hadnt even looked up from her plate.

I kept glancing at Lissa while i ate, waiting for her to say something about the news. I could feel the excitement of it bubbling up in the bond. She had her walls up though so i couldnt tell what she was planning.

"sooo... will you guys come round for dinner tonight? I have some news i want to share with everyone." she finally spoke up.

ahhhh she wanted a big audience, typical Lissa.

"Sure thing Lissa. Do we need to bring anything?" Dimitri, always being the gentlemen, asked her.

"Nope, just yourselves." she smiled back at him.

* * *

We spent the day mostly relaxing at home, Lexie and Dimitri were doing puzzles and watching Dora on tele, Not really my thing so I went to the gym for a couple of hours, just to kill time and before we knew it we were heading to Lissas for dinner.

"come in, come in!" Lissa practically threw us inside before we had even knocked.

Lexie, as usual, was in the kitchen with Christian as soon as we were in, no doubt taste testing eveything already. She was good like that.

We walked into a crowded living room, well crowded compared to how it usually is.

Eddie was sitting on the couch beside Mia, holding hands i noticed. Hmmm ill have to question them about that later. Jill Mostrano was sitting Beside them, with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap, she glanced up with a shy smile when we entered.

On the floor infront of the fireplace was Tasha, i groaned internally. Great, this would be fun. I wonder when she had returned, whenever it was i hadnt been informed. I wonder if Dimitri knew? he didnt look very surprised to see her, but then he had his guardian mask on so wasnt letting much of anything slip.

Adrian was sitting in the chair across from them, and to my utter surprise there was a blonde Moroi girl sitting in his lap! i almost fell over backwards in shock. He just smirked at me, seeing the surprise in my aura no doubt. "Little Dhampir, whats got you so shocked?" he questioned in a teasingly innocent voice.

The blonde looked at me then, an eyebrow raised, damn i have got to learn to do that. "You must be Rose? ive heard a bit about you. My Names Sydney." She smiled at me, it was genuine, she cant have know that Adrian had been, or is, in love with me, im not too sure in this precise moment, maybe hes moved on. Good for him if he has, im glad.

"Nice to meet you. Are you and Adrian together?" i blurted out.

She laughed, "You could say that."

"jealous Little Dhampir?" Adrian had a wicked grin on his face.

"Nope." i said popping the 'p' and snaking my arm around Dimitris waist, pulling him closer. He leaned down placing a kiss on the top of my head.

Adrian winked at me, but kept grinning. "Sooooo do you have any idea why we have all been summoned?"

"im not at liberty to say." i spoke, pursing my lips and pretending to lock them and throw away the key.

Lissa entered the room before they could interrogate me, "dinners ready, come on!" she was practically bouncing.

We ate dinner, enjoying the chit chat around the room. This was what i loved, the peaceful times when we could just sit around and enjoy everyones company. I noticed Sydney and Adrian kept making goo goo eyes at eachother, and Eddie and Mia kept whispering into eachothers ears and then giggling. Everyone looked so happy. I wonder how long it will last this time...

i was bought out of my internal reverie by Lissa standing from her seat and clearing her throat. Here we go.

"So... theres a reason i bought you all here tonight, you're all really good friends and i love each and every one of you." She turned to face Christian then. "and i wanted you all here for this..." she pulled a small box from her pocket. "No its not what you think." she luahged when a couple of people gasped around the room. Everyone probably thought what i had, it looked like a jewelery box. She handed the box to Christian, who had a mix of shock and curiousity all over his face. He opened it slowly, Confusion suddenly clouding his face.

"Liss...What...Are you serious!?" His voice went from a whisper to almost a yell. I would have thought he was pissed if he hadnt had a gigantic grin on his face. She just nodded.

"Guys?... Whats going on?" Adrian asked, nobody could see what was in the box.

"Im pregnant!" Lissa all but screamed, Christian had her wrapped in a tight hug, kissing her all over her face. It was actually very entertaining to watch.

A stream of "Oh my gods" and "Congratulations" sounded around the room. I even heard Adrian mutter "Christian you horn dog you." followed by an "ow" as Sydney elbowed him in the side.

"Daddy, does that mean im going to have a cousin?" Lexie whispered

He nodded at her, the look on her face was priceless. It was like christmas had come early, she started bouncing up and down in her seat. "When can i play with her? Where is she? Whats her name?" she blurted out excitedly

Lissa laughed, "She or He wont be here for another 8 months darling, youll have to wait a while before you can play."

Lexie pouted at that, clearly not happy about waiting. She definitely got her patience, or lack of it, from me.

We ate dessert, everyone talking about the upcoming baby, and the pregnancy and everything, Christian never took his hand out of Lissas and the grin never left his face. I knew he would be excited about it. I didnt however expect him to get down on one knee afterwards.

We all gasped in our seats, Lissas hand flew up to her mouth as he started speaking, staring directly into her eyes. "Lissa Dragomir, I have loved you since the moment i set eyes on you up in that church loft. Your beauty is indescribable, youre passionate and caring, you put everyone else first, i love everything about you, But i never would have imagined that i would get to have you, i never believed in my wildest dreams i was good enough. As we got to know eachother i realised that no matter what, i wanted to be by your side, to protect you, to love you, and to make everything you ever dreamed come true. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, I promise to love you forever and ever, no matter what." He pulled out a small velvet box, opening it slowly "Would you do me the greatest honour by marrying me and becoming Vasillisa Ozera-Dragomir?"

Tears were trailing down her cheek, she was too emotional to reply so she just nodded her head enthusiastically. It was the sweetest thing i have ever seen. He pulled the ring out and slipped it onto her finger before placing a small kiss on it, and standing up to hug her. They were locked in a passionate kiss as everyone at the table started clapping, and even wolf whistling. They parted and Lissa sat down staring at the ring on her finger.

"Right, not to burst the bubble or anything..." I said directly at Christian, "But i swear, if you ever hurt her, i will chop your man parts off and feed them to you." I said, smiling evily at him. He visibly gulped. "but im so happy for you guys!" i added getting up to give him a hug. He returned it, starting out awkwardly, but then he relaxed.

"Dont worry Rose, ill never hurt her." He said sincerely.

I nodded "ill hold you to that " and released him, going over to hug Lissa too.

"I wanna be flower girl! can i? can i? can i?" Lexie squealed from her seat.

"Of course, Lexie. Who else would it be!?" Lissa asked in mock surprise. Lexie just grinned in response.

We sat around for the rest of the night, remembering stories about the academy and just hanging out. Tasha and Jill had already left, and Lexie was getting sleepy so Dimitri and I said our goodbyes and headed back to our room. Lexie fell asleep in Dimitris arms, so he put her straight into her bed.

I was sitting on the couch when he returned.

"Hey comrade, i was thinking..." i started talking, but when i looked up at him and trailed off. He was clutching something in his hand and the look on his face told me it wasnt good.

I got up and went to stand beside him to see. My face clouded into confusion as i took in what it was.

He held three photos. One was of Lissa and Christian, the other one was Lexie playing at preschool and the third was of me. It wouldnt have been weird except that in each photo someones face had been scratched out.

Lissas, Lexies and mine.

I gasped, whoever was after them is back. This is a warning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry ive sort of love inspiration for this one... I am trying though!**

**Ive started up another 'dimitri leaves rose' story, if you wanna check that one out :) and please review!**

"Rose, i think youre being overly dramatic." Lissa rolled her eyes at me.

"i dont think i am. Everyone should be verified by us before being allowed with court! Its the safest option. I mean, this is a threat against you too! The moroi Queen!" i threw my arms. Ok yes iwas being dramatic, but it was getting my point across.

"thats what the guardians that are stationed at the gate are for, duh."

"well they obviously arent doing a very good job are they!"

"ok, i think everyone needs to stop and breathe..." christian added, walking cautiously into the room with his hands raised in submission.

"ill give you something to stop and breathe about fireboy." i growled raising a clenched fist at him. Yes i know it was slightly out of line, but i was beyond pissed off right now.

I had just come in to show Lissa the photos and talk to her about some safety precautions i thought were necessary. She apparently wasnt taking this very seriously, and figured that having dimitri and i, as well as Eddie and Christian was enough protection for her and Lexie. I however wasnt willing to risk it, but i cant exactly argue with the moroi queen can i.

"calm down Roza, its ok." Dimitri whispered in my ear, always the voice of reason. His breathe and close proximity caused a shiver to roll down my spine.

"fine. Look, i need to go out, i want to train. Can you watch Lexie for us?" i asked

"i cant, ive got to go sort some stuff in my office, sorry Rose." lissa replied picking up her handbag, and walking towards the door.

"ill watch her." christian offered.

"thanks sparky, shes in the guest bedroom playing with her toys, we'll be back in a couple of hours."

We left, hand in hand, towards the gym.

"everything is going to be fin Roza, dont panic so much. We'll be on guard now, no one is going to be able to get through to them, or you."

We stalked through the gym doors, there was no one else in there, so we headed straight to the sparring mats.

We both took our positions, i crouched in defence but he charged me.

* * *

We were in the gym for 3 hours when my phone started ringing in my gym bag.

"hathaway?" i panted.

"Rose! Oh god, Rose! You have to come home quick. Hurry!" Christian frantically cried on the other end.

"what? Why?" i asked, confused.

"just do it. Its Lexie!"

Thats all he had to say, i snapped my phome shut and bolted from the room, Dimitri was right behind me, he must have heard Christian on the phone, either that or my face told him everything he needed to know.

I crashed through the front door to lissa and christians house. It was eerily quiet, but there was a feeling of something being terribly wrong. I ran through the living room, glanced in the kitchen and then raced to the bedrooms. I came to a halt infront of the guest bedroom, i noticed immediately that the door was half ripped off its hinges, leaning awkwardly against the outside wall.

"Tasha, Christian?" i gasped as i stepped into the room. They were sitting on the bed, Christian had his head in his hands, but it snapped up when he heard me. Tasha was just staring out the smashed window, shards of glass was littered on the inside of the room, meaning someone had to have broken in, rather than out. "what the hell happened? Where Lexie?" i asked the worry clear in my voice.

"Rose..." Christian choked out inma whisper.

"oh no... God no... Please tell me shes not..." i dropped to my knees, this couldnt be happening, I Thought she was safe!

"im sorry Rose... Im so so sorry." he had tears rolling down his face, his eyes were red and puffy.

"just tell me what happened."

"she was in here playing with her toys, i just went out to answer the door. I heard a crash and when i got back to the room...she was gone..." he started sobbing.

I felt Dimitris arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into him. He buried his face in my hair and i felt his body hitch a few times. He was crying! I snaked my arms around his waist and just held him. "its ok Comrade, we've been here before, we'll get her back and kill the bastard thats responsible. I swear we will."

"Dimitri?" Tasha questioned, i looked at her, she had a look of annoyance and curiousity on her face. He wipped his face using my shoulder before looking up at her.

"Youre crying?" she asked, shock on her face

"of course i am, i just found out my daughters been taken again!" he pretty much growled at her.

"your daughter!?" she gasped.

"yes, my biological daughter. Did you see anything? Anyone?" he calmed his voice this time.

She just stared at him,confusion and shock on her face. I noticed a slight smirk cross her face before it disappeared.

"you!? What do you know Tasha! Tell me or so help me god i will." i roared, getting right up in her face.

"i dont know what youre talking about."

"dont bullshit me. You were there the first time, you showed up in Russia but mysteriously took off again when we figured out where they were, now youre here when shes taken again! I know you know something, youre in on it!" i was screaming at her, my whole body shaking, i had to stop myself from ramming my fist into her face.

"Roza?" Dimitri said, shock lacing his voice

"stop it Rose, you cant be serious!?" christian said.

"no... rose is on to something." Adrain surprised us all as he walked into the room. "her aura proves shes lying about something. Now the question is what."


	21. Chapter 21

**argh this chapter has taken sooooo long to write, just when ive almost finished, something happens and it all gets wiped! beyond grumpy right now!**

"what do you know!" i screamed at her, one hand gripping her shirt, Pushing her hard against the wall, the other i punched into the wall beside her head. She flinched, turning her head to the other side.

"Rose!" Christian yelled, anger in his tone

"Roza..." Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder, i turned my head slightly towards him but kept my eyes on Tasha.

"Dimitri, she knows whos behind this! She knows who has our baby!" i yelled, more at her than him.

"if she does we will get it out of her... But not like this, Roza, you need to calm down before you get out of hand and do something you regret." Dimitri murmured. Always the voice of reason.

"i dont care. Ill kill her." i growled getting back in her face.

"Calm Little Dhampir. She WILL tell us wether she wants to or not." Adrian said moving over to stand beside me, he pulled me back slightly, staring directly at Tasha. "you wont run, you wont fight. You will sit down and tell us what you know about Lexies kidnapping." he said, his voice perfectly calm, perfectly reasonable.

I watched as Tashas eyes glazed ever so slightly, and she nodded her head at everything he said. I let her go, my arms dropping to my sides, fists curled into tight white balls.

She sat on the bed, placing both hands in her lap, she looked at each person in the room before she let out a slow breathe.

"It started about 2 years ago, i was locking up the martial arts studio, late after everyone else had gone home, id even sent Dimitri home hours before hand. As i closed the door, i was approached by a man, a moroi man.  
He started telling me things, about me, things that no one knows, that ive never ever told anyone. He told me about Rose, and about how she was pregnant and had a daughter Alecksa. Then he told me that it was yours Dimka, the _whore _was trying to pass off the impossible, to try and get you back. He told me what he wanted and i made a deal with him... i would help him get access to the queen... and he would take care of Rose and the spawn..."

"No... Aunt Tasha... You were behind Lissa almost being killed?" Christian whispered,his face was a mix of hurt, betrayal, horror and anger.

"Christian im sorry...i didnt think..." she stuttered out

"No,you obviously didnt. You almost got the love of my life killed! not to mention my god daughter!" he was yelling now, fury written all over his face. He turned abruptly, stalking out of the room and slamming the door.

"Who was he? what is his name?" Dimitris voice surprised me, breaking the silence that had decended on the room.

"Robert...Robert Doru." she stated

"Who?" i was confused, i didnt recognise the name. why would he want Lissa?

"Robert Doru... Viktor Dashkovs half brother."

My body turned cold. Viktor Dashkov? the same viktor that kidnapped and tortured Lissa to heal him all those years ago? the one that was sentenced to life in Tarasov because of it? Surely he wasnt behind any of this?

"Where is he now?" Dimitris voice was eerily calm.

Tasha just looked down at the ground, twisting her fingers together.

"Where is he now!" I was shocked, i looked at Dimitri now, his body was slightly trembling and i could see the anger on his face, he was fighting to stay in control.

Tasha obviously noticed the change too, she looked up in surprise, her eyes widening slightly in fear as she took in his angry expression. Her eyebrows knotted together and i could see her eyes begin to water.

"Answer me!" he yelled. i reached over, placing a hand on his arm. He glanced down at my hand, then flicked his eyes to my face. He closed his eyes and let out a breathe, struggling to regain control.

"Hes... hes..." she was bawling her eyes out now, her body hitching with ever breathe "hes taken her to the old factory off the main road out of court... its not far... but its heavily guarded. Hes working with strigoi."

I visibly paled. My hand covering my mouth, My blood running cold. My baby had been taken and was locked up in a factory with strigoi?! What am i going to do? How am i going to get her back?!

As if on cue, to add to my nightmare, the sirens all over court began blaring.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hath...away" i stuttered out, barely controling my voice.

"Rose...wards are down...Strigoi everywhere...Lissa!" Christians voice sounded on the other end of the phone, he sounded like he was panting, i could hear his voice straining.

The phone dropped from my hand, everything disappeared around me.

Strigoi were here,

Lissa was in trouble,

my baby was gone...


	22. Chapter 22

** Sorry if some of this chapter sounds cliche or cheesy!  
I like cheese :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was frozen to the spot. My phone on the floor, hand still held up to my ear, i could only imagine the horror that was written all over my face as Dimitri kneeled right infront of me. I prayed in that very moment, and everyone knows im not a very religious person, never have been. But i needed something, something bigger than me to give me some kind of sign that this wasnt the end. The end for someone that i loved.

Lexie? my poor, defenceless baby, probably terrified and alone. Lissa? my best friend, sister and charge, She was so innocent, just getting to the point in her life where she could make the difference that she so wanted to make. Christian? Eddie? who were basically my brothers, Adrian? One of my closest friends... Dimitri? the love of my life, my other half who ive barely had back in my life?  
Would someone i loved die today?

Dimitris hand on my cheek pulled me out of my downward spiral. I shook my head trying to clear it.

I got the courage i needed from the look in Dimitris eyes, the swirling caramel brown held hope, love and the will to fight. I stood up on shakey legs, turning towards the door, i paused slightly in the doorway. Dimitri was right behind me, i looked back into the face of the women who caused most of this.

"If someone i love dies today, i WILL kill you with my own bare hands." i growled at her before turning to run out of the building.

When we got to the front door we both froze, the scene before us was like one from a horror movie.  
Strigoi and guardians locked in battle everywhere, bodies littered the ground, i noticed a lot of strigoi bodies but there were a few noticable moroi and guardians lost in there too. My heart broke for them.

"Roza, you need to go find Lissa, im going to help here. Пожалуйста, будьте безопасной моя любовь" (please, be safe my love.) He murmured, giving me a light sweet kiss. It wasnt long enough for my liking but i knew we had a mission to do.

He jumped into a battle with a guardian that was fighting off two strigoi, looking more god-like than ever.

I ducked back into the doorway and slipped quickly into Lissas head, she was hiding in the basement of her house, I was so thankfull for the wards that had been placed around that one room because it added extra protection for her, the strigoi hopefully didnt know about the extra wards. They hadnt reached her yet, but through her ears i could hear the sounds of grunts and struggling not too far off.

Getting back to my own head i took off like a bullet, running around the edges of the building, trying to stay as out of sight as possible.

I was slowly nearing her house when a strigoi flew into the wall infront of me, i turned to see that it was infact a guardian who had thrown him, but was instantly locked in a grapple with another. So i whipped my stake from its sheath at my waist and took up my defensive stance as he pulled himself from the wall and glared at me. I refused to wait for him to make a move, i was in a hurry afterall. So i charged him, and as he lifted his arms to protect his chest i slammed a fist into his face, causing his arms to lift up towards his face. I plunged my stake into his heart, dead, with my other hand and took off running again before his body even hit the ground.

I stormed in through the shattered door way, jumping over the door that now lay on the floor, wood splinters everywhere.

I could hear the sounds of struggling and panting with my own ears now, i could even make out the distinct crackle of fire? I shot like a bolt towards the sounds, coming to a standstill in the living room/kitchen area. There were tons of strigoi bodies on the ground, but what scared me most was that there were the bodies of the royal guard laying on the ground dead too. How could that happen? they were supposed to be the best of the best!

"Rose..." someone panted to the right of me, i turned my head to see Christian standing infront of the door that led to the basement, Eddie stood slightly infront of him, both their faces were splattered with blood wether it was their own or not i didnt know. There were two strigoi still standing infront of them, I noticed they were covered in burn marks, Christian must have used too much energy already otherwise he surely would have burned them both to a crisp.

I nodded at Christian quickly, hoping he would take the hint and distract them with a little fire, His face turned from hopeless to determined in a second, and as he focused his eyes on the strigoi i watched as flames began dancing on the one closest to me. The strigoi leapt back just as i shot foreward with my stake out, it connected with his back, i forced it straight through him and felt as it hit its mark, the strigoi dropped instantly, slumping onto the ground.

I pulled out my stake in time to see the second one lunge for me. I felt his hands curl around my throat, my eyes widened in shock, he was so fast.  
I swung my leg around, trying to gain some kind of upper hand, hoping he would be forced to let go, but his grip slowly tightened. I turned my head to look at him, pain shot through my neck.  
He smirked at me, "ah, so I get the pleasure of killing the one and only Rose Hathaway, my boss wont be please, but it will do wonders for my own reputation." he chuckled quietly.

I was about to say something snarky back at him, but his eyes widdened and i felt his grip on my neck losen. He dropped to his knees infront of him and i watched as the red rim faded along with his undead life.  
Eddie stood panting behind him, a hand held the stake that had just killed him. "Thanks Ed." i croaked out, my throat burning from the choke hold it had been in.

"Is she ok? she hasnt been hurt has she?" i asked Christian, where he stood leaning against the basement door with his hands on his thighs. He looked up at me but shook his head.

There was a commotion outside the front door then, it was a loud growl and then a loud thud. We all froze, dropping into a crouch, and waited for the strigoi to enter the room.  
My face turned into a scowl as one entered, but it instantly turned to surprised as he fell to the ground with Dimitri on top of him, stake pushed into its back.

No words could express the emotions that passed between us as we locked eyes, and took in the fact that neither of us had been hurt or lost. He was in my arms before i knew what was happening.

"Im so glad youre ok, my Roza, Are you hurt? is Lissa ok?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

"Im fine, shes fine. Christian and Eddie held off any that got in..." i trailed off looking around the room at the lost guardians. I just couldnt believe it. All gone, their lives cut short because of some stupid mans evil plans to what? i dont even know why hes doing all of this.

Thats when Lissa burst through the basement door, making us all jump slightly. God im so sick of surprises, i hate surprises! i thought to myself as i took in her wide eyes, she was looking at all the devastation around the room.

"Lissa, you need to stay down there, we dont know if its safe yet." Christain said walking over to her and placing his arm around her waist. He tried to lead her back but her head whipped up at me,

_Mummy... mummy it hurts!_

I stiffened, both mine and Lissa eyes widdened more. No! No, someones hurting my baby!

_He wants you to hurry mummy, he said he doesnt want to hurt me... but he will if you dont hurry..._

I could hear pain in her voice, i could feel it myself. No mother should ever have to experience this sort of thing, i felt so helpless, she was so far away! I needed to get to her, i needed to get her out of there!

"Hold on baby!" i screamed, pushing Dimitri out of the way as i tore out of the door.

"Christian go with them! Lexie needs your help! Eddie can stay with me, dont worry" i heard Lissa yell at him.  
He mustn't have argued with her because i felt both him and Dimitri behind me, we all ran to the garage, ignoring the strigoi bodies that littered the path.  
As we reached the SUVs Dimitri found one that had the keys already in it and had already started it as Christian and i jumped in.

I knew we were all exhausted now, but we knew we had to push ourselves, nothing would keep us from getting to Lexie!


	23. Chapter 23

**To the guest that leaves me long reviews, youre amazing! you make me laugh :)  
I love that you called her "my Lexie" im glad shes having that effect on you.**

**Now its almost over... only a couple more chapters... be nice and review or i could end it badly because im just that badass :) **

* * *

I could feel the tears begin streaming down my face as i stared out the window, Keeping my eyes focused and scanning the roads that blazed past outside the window.

"Baby? Lexie, talk to me? Are you okay? Please baby, please let me know youre ok!?" I kept trying to talk to her in my mind, it was the worst feeling when she wouldnt reply. I kept trying and trying to get through but i didnt know how, it was always Lexie that spoke to me first.  
I was trying so hard to keep myself together, i couldnt fall to pieces now, not when we were so close, not when she needed me.

I was pulled out of my internal torment as Dimitri grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as it lay cleched in a tight fist on my thigh. I looked up to see the same emotions, hurt, pain, fear, written plain across his face.  
He loved her so much, He couldnt bare to lose her after only just getting to know her. It hurt me even more to realise how badly i must have hurt him by keeping her secret, how much he deserved to be in those first few years of her life. How could i do that to him? and to her? It reminded me of a conversation i had with a 2 and a half year old Lexie...

_We had just returned from a fun day at the zoo, i was just tucking her into bed after reading her favorite bedtime story.  
"Mummy? Why dont i have a daddy?"  
"You do baby, hes just... hes not around." i said to her, my heart breaking as she looked up with so much innocence in her soft brown eyes.  
"oh... where is he?"  
"hes..." i didnt know what to say, tell her the truth that he left us before she was born, that he doesnt even know she exists, or do i lie to her?  
"Hes away with work, hes a guardian too, a very tough, special guardian and he has a charge like mummy, but his charge lives far far away." it was a half truth atleast.  
"oh... do you think he'll every come and see me? will i get to meet him?"  
"maybe one day baby." i whispered to her, my heart was tearing. I didnt believe what i was saying.  
"oh..." i could see tears in her eyes as she looked down, "its ok mummy... i have you, i dont need a daddy." She looked up, any trace of tears gone.  
I smiled at her "i love you my beautiful babygirl." i whispered  
"Love you too mummy."_

She had seemed so much older, so much wiser than 2 and a half. I wished i could take it back, to go back and change my decision and tell Dimitri straight away that i was carrying his daughter. Maybe none of this would have happened if i had.

"whats that, over there?"

I was pulled back to reality by Christian pointing to the left, i looked over and saw immediately what he was pointing at. There was a building in the distance, it only had a couple of lights on but you could make out its shape in the darkness. It was a factory!  
I struggled with myself not to jump out of the moving vehicle and sprint inside, reminding myself that theres a good chance that there are more strigoi around here. God, how many could there be, after the amount that were in the attack on court i would be thoroughly shocked if there were more here.

Dimitri drove carefully as close to the factory as possible, hoping not to alert anyone he turned the lights off. We managed to get up close to a door on the side of the building.  
I slid out of my door, without closing it properly and stealthily made my way up to it, checking to see if it was locked. We were in luck as i pushed it gently and it opened, only it made the loudest creaking noise i have ever heard in my life. I immediately braced myself for an attack,

But nothing came. Not a single sound. Thats odd... maybe we have the wrong place? I was going to turn back and tell Dimitri when a hand grabbed my arm yanking me inside. The door closed on Dimitri and Christians surprised faces. I let out a muffled scream as a hand covered my mouth, i breathed in the horrible smell of alcohol and... cloves? What the hell?

"ssssshhhhh little dhampir. its ok, its me, its just me." He whispered barely audible in my ear.  
I relaxed, turning my head slightly towards his face, i pulled his hand off my mouth "What the hell are you doing here? how did you even get here?!" i hissed quietly back at him.  
"Ill explain later, come with me." He whispered before motioning me to follow him down the small dank corridor.  
"Hang on, i have to get them!" i hissed at him, heading back to the door just in time to see it opening and a very worried Dimitri slip inside. I grabbed his hand immediately, the spark of electricity shooting through me, it must have done the same to him because he instantly relaxed, "Roza" he breathed out in relief.

"Go get Christian, and shhhhhhh." i whispered in his ear, leaving him to exit the door again.

There were no lights, no signs of life, nothing, as we crept our way slowly towards a door at the far end of the hall. I could feel a slight tinge of nausea welling in the pit of my stomach, but it wasnt bad so i knew we werent in immediate danger. As we neared the door i heard voices, muffled quiet voices coming from the other side. I could only pick up bits of the conversation..

"...not long... all dead... stupid bitch..." i couldnt make sense of any of it. It sounded like a couple of men speaking in hushed voices.  
I glanced at Adrian, just as Dimitri and Christian appeared at our side.

"Theres only 2 strigoi here, but they are strong, some of the strongest ive seen. Theyre keeping Lexie in a room off to the side of the one they are in. I dont think shes too badly hurt..."  
I cringed, too badly? Did that mean that someone had actually hurt her? Someone had laid a hand on my daughter? i could feel my blood start to boil. My sight tinged a slight red colour, i would make them pay, they would die for what they have done.

Before i really knew what i was doing i had kicked the door open and was rushing into the room.  
The two strigoi that had been having a conversation spun around to face me, their faces flashed with shock before they glared at me, both narrowing their eyes. I was already planning every way in which i could kill these two bloodthirsty good for nothing strigoi when i heard a small muffled scream.

I turned my head to see a Moroi man walk out of the side room, he was tall like most moroi, but he looked skeletal, his bones jutting out and his hair was gray and thin. He had an evil smirk on his face, his dull dirty green eyes were slightly narrowed but there was a hint of something... amusement? in there. Realisation dawned on me, this was Robert Doru, Viktors half brother.  
The one behind all of this.

And he was gripping Lexie in his left hand, her mouth covered with his right. Her eyes pleading with me to help her, she looked so scared.

"Shes only 3 let her go!" I yelled at him.  
His face never changed, but his grip on her tightened. She gave a muffled cry and i saw as tears began to well up in her eyes.

_...mummy... _i heard her cry.

"Be strong baby, be strong for mummy and daddy, you'll be back home safe before you know it" i whispered to her.  
I watched her eyes move from mine to slightly behind me, a tear slipped from her eye as she looked into the frightened helpless face of her father, he slipped his guardian mask into place, but his eyes betrayed him. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and run, but one move and he could break her neck or worse...


	24. Chapter 24

**So... one more chapter i think after this one... :)**

**Dpov**

Ive never had to do something so hard, it took all of my long earned self control not to race forward and break this moroi in half. I wanted to rip his heart out for what he was putting my daughter through, how could he be so cold. Shes only 3 for christs sake! Shes never done anything to anyone! Shes barely even lived, how could he threaten her life like this?

Id had barely any time with her, to get to know her traits, her bad habits, the cute little natural things she does, what she likes and doesnt like. Id only just learnt about my miracle daughter and now this twisted moroi was threatening to take her from me, what am i supposed to do? How am i supposed to save her? Im her father! Her protector! But right now...when she needs me most... Im useless... Totally, completely, utterly useless.

I watched as her terrified little eyes pleaded with Rose, and then i almost died as they slipped from her to me. That one look was enough, it shattered everything i was. I took one slow step forward, raised my hands up in surrender, to show i wasnt a threat. "please Robert, let her go." i practically begged him.

He only grinned in return, it was maddening. His grip on Lexie tightened slightly but enough to cause her pain, i watched a tear fall from her eye. i willed her to be strong, to be the little warrior i know she is, espicially being raised by Rose for the last 3 years.

"now, now Belikov, why would i let go of the one thing that i need, that ive worked so hard to get my hands on. I know what this child will be capable of, what she is capable of now. She just needs to be taught."

"but shes a child! Shes just a dhampir child!" Rose basically screamed at him, i could hear the pain in her voice.

"shes more than that. She has traits from all 3 races in her DNA. We've learned that Shes human, dhampir and moroi. Which in turn means she can weild an element! We will teach her how to harness her element, once we learn what that is of course, making her stronger than any other person in history. Possibly even more powerful than spirit users."

What? What is he talking about? Then it clicked, everything clicked into place in my mind. Rose was bought back to life by Lissa, she also healed Roses inability to concieve with another dhampir giving her moroi like DNA... Could that have been passed on to Lexie? Only magnified? It was a bit of a far fetched idea but it explains why everyone is after her.

..._daddy, im scared...make him let me go... I dont want to be here... I wanna go home..._

Her voice echoed around me, if it hadnt been for the fear in it, i would have thought the sound was magical, like wind chimes.

"Lexie..." i whispered.

I noticed a streak in the corner of my eye, and turned just in time to see one of the two strigoi that had been standing silently move his way towards Adrian, who was standing at the back of the group.  
Neither Rose, nor Christian had noticed, so i spun around and tackled into the strigois shoulder just as he lunged at Adrians neck. In the couple of seconds it took me to do this, i noticed two things. First, Robert got distracted slightly by the sudden movement, second was that the other strigoi had burst into intense flames, he was burning to a crisp before our eyes. Man, Christian must be on his game today, i thought he had burnt his energy out protecting Lissa, this boy always found ways to astound me.

As soon as i landed on top of the first strigoi, i had my stake out, dragging it across his cheek as i made my way down towards his chest. The scream of pain from him was oddly satisfying. I started taking out all of my frustration and anger on him, attacking his face with a storm of punches, both with my closed fist and the pointed end of the stake. My vision was stained with red, this evil monster had a part in kidnapping my baby, he deserved to be in pain. I lost track of everything untill i felt a hand on my shoulder, i spun around with my most deadly glare on my face, only to look into the eyes of Adrian.

"Calm down, Just put him out of his misery, Belikov." he said calmly, not even flinching back from my stare.

I felt the anger drain slightly from my body, i turned and plunged my stake through the heart of the bloody and beaten beyond recognision, unconcious strigoi.

"Take one more step and ill snap her neck!"

"no. im not moving, i havent moved an inch..." Rose sounded more worried and anxious than she had before.

I turned to face her to see that Robert had moved slightly backwards and Rose was still in the same spot she had been, she obviously hadnt taken her eyes off her daughter or Him.  
The odds were a little better for us now, but i still wasnt going to risk doing anything to harm her. In fact, i still couldnt see anyway of us getting her safely out of his murderous hands. My eyes flickered around the room, it was mostly empty, apart from the bodies that were on the floor now, there was nothing we could use in the way of weapons or distractions. Nothing that would help us at all. The hopelessness i felt before returned even fiercer. I was fearing for my babies life, there was a real chance she wont make it out of this...

Thats when Robert began screaming, he dropped Lexie like she was made of fire, and in actual fact, his hands had been burnt! i could see the red, blistering skin from here. I turned my stare at Christian, surely he wouldnt have risked my daughters life like that?  
His shocked expression told me he wouldnt, and he hadnt. His eyes were almost bugging out and his mouth was open.

"What...how?" I turned back to see Rose staring at Lexie, who in turn was staring intently at Robert. I noticed then that he was on the ground, gasping for air. His hands clawing at his throat, his dull green eyes searching hysterically around the room. Rose shot forward, pulling Lexie to her chest in a tight embrace. As soon as Lexies gaze was torn from Robert he took in a huge gulp of air, his body relaxing ever so slightly, but he reamined on the ground just staring up at us. I moved over instantly to restrain him in case he tried anything again.

"Lexie, youre ok? are you hurt? i was so worried baby.." i could hear Roses frantic murmuring as she held Lexie to her like a lifeline.

Adrian walked over to where i was kneeling on the ground with Roberts hands behind his back and his face turned to the wall. Before i had a chance to work out what he was up to, he turned Robert to face him, looking directly into his eyes he said in an eerily calm voice. "You will not fight, you will not do anything but lay here until the guardians arrive to arrest you, then you will go with them willingly. got it?"

Roberts eyes glazed over slightly and he nodded his head.

Adrian then turned to me, a slight smile on his face, he nodded his head towards Rose and Lexie, "Go be with your family Belikov, they need you."

I nodded my thanks, and after making sure Roberts hands were still bound tightly i all but ran to my family.

"Daddy!" Lexie sobbed as i put my arms around her and her mother. Ive never felt so relieved, or so right, in that moment. Having my daughter and the love of my life in my arms, both safe and sound once again, it was like heaven. I never wanted to let go, so when the guardians arrived to take Robert away, i got into the back of one of the vans, never letting my hand drop from around both my girls and we stayed linked for the entire trip back to court.

I spent the trip thinking about what had happened. Had Lexie really used Magic? Had she weilded fire and air? Was Robert really right about her being able to use Moroi magic? It seemed impossible, but then again, just her being alive was meant to be impossible, so whats to say that shes not going to be the first magic weilding dhampir?

I contemplated what all this would mean for my little girls future as i watched her little sleeping form in her mothers arms. Her slow, even breathing and the soft sound of her heart beat. And i knew in that moment, that i would do everything physically possible to make sure she was as safe as she could be, no one would be able to use her for her powers, no one would harm my daughter or my Rose, ever again, not while im here to protect them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rpov**

Arriving back at court, the devastation of the attack was still evident. The alchemists had already shown up and were disposing of some of the strigoi bodies, the smell of disolving ash was disgustingly present in the air. I could see the bodies of some of the guardians whose lives had been taken being covered over by blankets.

I clutched my sleeping daughter closer to me, the relief i felt having her in my arms again was almost enough to make me lose it. I was barely keeping my guardian mask in place as it was. Dimitri hadnt removed his arm from around my waist for the entire trip, even as we stepped out of the van he kept a firm hold on me, i was entirely greatful since i guarantee i would have stumbled more than a few times.

We stood in the garage for a few minutes, watching as the second van, that held Robert captive arrived and a group of 6 guardians surrounded the back of it as he was pulled out. I was a little shocked at how drained and tired he looked now, his skin was a sickly pale, with almost a yellow tinge to it. And his eyes were almost lifeless, just staring ahead of him as he was escorted to courts solitary confinement until his trial with the council and queen.

"come on my Roza, im sure everyone would like to see for themselves that Lexie is back and that she is really ok." Dimitri spoke quietly in my ear as he gently pulled me towards our housing. I was so emotionally drained i just nodded and let him take most of my weight against him.

As we reached Lissas closed door Lexie stirred in my arms.

"mummy?" she whispered, her voice was hoarse from sleep and her eyes were barely open.

"yes baby girl its me... I love you." i murmured, gently kissing her forehead. She smiled her cute little smile that always reminded me of Dimitri, and as i looked at him i saw that he was in fact smiling his perfect heartbreaking smile too as he gazed at our daugher.

"i love you too mummy...daddy." she lifted her arms towards where Dimitri was standing. He gladly lifted her into his arms, clutching her to his chest. "i love you daddy." she whispered in his ear, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"i love you more milaya." he smiled, his eyes locking with mine, i could see the love and adoration in his eyes and i knew it was for me as much as it was for Lexie.

I was about to tell him that i loved him when the door to Lissas apartment flew open, crashing loudly agianst the wall behind it.

"oh thank god!" Lissa screamed at us, literally crashing herself into me and giving me what i can only describe as a death grip hug. For a moroi this women was insanely strong when her emotions were running high. I hugged her back with as much enthusiasm as i could muster in my drained state, Dimitri moved around us and took Lexie to sit on the couch in the living room, keeping her cradled in his lap.

Eventually Lissa let me go enough to go and sit beside Dimitri and Lexie on the couch, i leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I relayed to Lissa what had happened with Robert, with Dimitri adding little bits in that i missed out or that he thought were important. When i mentioned Adrians showing up out of nowhere, and then his use of some intense compulsion, she looked a little smug.

"He's been training like a mad man for the last couple of months, hes been off the smokes and booze for so long, hes got to be off the most powerful spirit users in history... stronger than me even." she laughed at her own statement. I was just glad that he was able to help... and that he was really willing to.

To say she was shocked about Lexies use of magic was an understatment, her mouth had dropped open and she just stared at Lexie. I watched my baby for a moment, noticing how she was so quiet, she was laying cradled like a baby in Dimitris arms, with her face against his chest, she was just looking at his shirt almost like she was asleep with her eyes open. Oh my poor baby, she must be so tired and worn out, maybe shes even a little traumatised by this experience, as tough as she was i knew this would take a while for her to get over and get back to her normal bubbly little self.

"hey Liss... what happened to Tasha? We sort of ran out after we learnt what was going on..." I looked up at her, she was staring at the carpet now, she had an odd look on her face.

"Shes in jail... in one of the cells in the moroi block..." she said quietly, i could see a tear roll down her cheek slowly.

"Liss?"

"Theres a high chance she'll get the same punishment as Robert...he'll most likely get execution, for his part in my kidnapping and working with strigoi...but... .Its just... Tasha is basically family... i just cant believe she would do something like this to Christian... to me...she knew how much we loved Lexie, she knew we loved her like she was our own... but she did it anyway." More tears rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped them away, "And as queen, i have to figure out her punishment... i dont know if i can do it, i think... i think im going to have to leave it as a council vote and let them decide her fate... wether its tarasov... or execution for treason and attempted murder of the queen..." She stopped abruptly as Christian walked into the room.

I could see the pain written across his face, he didnt look at Lissa or any of us, but i knew he had heard Lissa. He walked past us and went straight to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"I dont know what to do..." Lissa whispered standing up and staring after him.

I stood up, motioning for Dimitri to do the same, "Go and talk to him Liss, he'll understand... eventually... I know he wont blame you for any of this, or anything that happens from now. Hes just having a hard time with it... shes the only family he has left and shes betrayed him. We'll come back when you call." i smiled slightly tapping my forehead to show her what i meant.

She hugged us all before we left to go home.

Dimitri paused outside my front door, he had a slightly hesitant look on his face. I smiled at him as i opened the door and pulled him inside with me. "our home is your home." I whispered to him,  
Lexie had fallen asleep in his arms, but instead of putting her in her own bed we bought her into my room and lay down with her between us. He lay on his side, with an arm under Lexies head and the other draped over her legs, resting his hand on my waist. I leaned over kissing her forehead and then reaching over with my hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes.

I loved this man so much, even after everything that has happened he came back to me and i knew, id watched him long enough to see it in his face, and his actions, that he would never leave us willingly again. I could see the love and devotion in his eyes when he opened them again, giving me his breath taking smile that i only ever saw when he was around me or Lexie. I smiled back before leaning over and placing the most love filled kiss i could possibly muster on his soft warm lips. He kissed me back and i could feel the same emotions replicated from him.

"I love you my Roza, you've given me everything i could ever want, the love of a beatiful women, the most beautiful, talented special daughter, you've given me a reason to live, to fight and to love. I promise i will be here to protect you, and to protect our daughter untill i have nothing left to give. We will get through anything life throws at us together. You own my heart, as does she." His eyes shone as he spoke.

"I love you too Comrade, more than you will ever know."

I spent that night thinking about our future, i didnt want to think about any of the bad, any of the possible things that could go wrong, instead i spent the time thinking about my family, about what i wanted our lives to be like from now on. They were some of the sweetest dreams ive had in months, maybe even years.

I knew that with Dimitri by my side, we would get through anything.

* * *

**Well, thats it for now im afraid. But maybe soon i will add a continuation story about Lexie as she gets older and her moroi abilities :)**

**Anythings possible**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and for you guys that have followed it all the way through **

**Check out my other stories too!**


End file.
